Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: As tension rises in England and everyone is struggling in America with the return of Power Ingrid finds herself lost in war that they can hopefully fix soon. Allison and the American Crew team up with a group of Werewolves to save Luke. While he is lost in the Afterlife trying to return home. Only afterwards Annie's gone rogue and this time...It may be the end of everything.
1. Chapter 1: The New Plan

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 1:

** CLAY'S POV**

**"**She shot Luke," I said. "She shot Luke!"

Allison Carter pushed Luke onto his back and started doing Chest Thrusts and Rescue Breaths. She pushed and breathed every thirty pushes. I continued to scream. Annie Walker had shot my father. I was a mess of confusion. Lydia, Quinn and Allison Argent were all freaking out in the corner. Quinn looked like she was going to cry. None of this made any sense. Why would Annie kill my father? They were such good friends for the seven months they knew each other. This was like a cheesy horror movie gone wrong. Annie and Luke should have been reunited and made up for lost time. They should have laughed and talked things over. They should have gone back to England and lived the happiest friendship ever.

Instead she shot Luke seven times. Allison gave up on the rescue and told me to pick him up. I shook and continued to stare at him.

"Clay! Get Luke We need to get him to the hospital. Lydia go tell Derek and the boys to take Annie to lock up." Allison yelled.

I stood up shakily and picked my father up. I felt my muscles twitch and burn. He was a lot heavier than I was expecting. Allison led me to up to the MedicalBay floor. The elevator dinged as we went up. It stopped on our floor and Lydia went on as we got off. Allison ran down the hall with me in pursuit. I felt Luke's warm blood seep through my shirt. I cried out and Allison opened the medical floor to me. She led me to a bed and I placed Luke in it. The lights all turned on around us. My hands started shaking. I fell back into another bed and sat there shaking. Luke's lifeless body sat in the bed next to me. I started crying and shaking harder.

"Oh my god," I threw my bloody hands into my hair.

"Calm down Clay, We cant save Luke with you acting like this!" Allison said.

"O…Okay." I cried.

**LUKE'S POV**

**(Day One)**

"How do I get back?" I asked Grace.

"We have to find your way back." Grace said.

"Mine was and is in Eureka. Time here is endless so you can travel anywhere and live here for as long as you want. There is a time limit though, after a year here you cant go back." Annie said.

"Why haven't you gone back?" I asked her.

"I can't, The plague has messed with my brain. Once it heals and Allison fixes it I can return." She said.

"How do we get to Eureka?" I asked.

"By boat," Grace said.

"Boat?" I asked.

"Yep," Butch said.

"But…Won't that take a long time?" I asked.

"One year limit. We better find a boat." Grace rubbed her hands together.

**LYDIA'S POV**

"Where is the jail?" Derek said carrying Annie's body.

"I don't know!" I screamed as thunder cracked outside.

I saw the night fall outside. It was night now.

We ran down various halls looking for the lock up. I opened several doors and found nothing. Then we turned by the large see through office and found another hallway. We ran down it and opened a door to a large office with a see through lock up. Derek put Annie inside and shut the door. Beeps went out and it was sealed shut.

"Let's get down to the MedicalBay and check on Luke," Allison Argent said.

"Okay," we took off for the elevator.

**INGRID'S POV**

"By this time Power will have returned to the North American Continent." Allison Carter's voice played back.

Then pictures of what America looks like now played back from Luke's camera. I saw Joan In the CUPAN Capitol. I couldn't believe all of this had happened to America. I saw a woman in front of an Inn and Luke with Annie and several other scenes. I even saw a werewolf. I was so shocked. The station was synced up with Luke's camera. The video replayed and replayed along with the pictures. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Matthew runs a nation?" Was all Shawna could say.

"Bigger fish to fry Shawna," I said running outside to my car.

I had to get to Ms. Frederick. She would know what to do. I couldn't even handle this situation. Now that the power was back on in America everything was going to change. Our nice little lives were about to get a lot more complicated. Starting with the idiots wanting to move here. It may have been selfish but I hoped they all stayed in dead water North America. I didn't need my kids to live in their selfish world. I started my car and drove off to the Capitol building down the street.

**LUKE'S POV**

**(Day 50) **

We sat on the bridge of the ship sailing across the pacific ocean. I then realized we were on the ship that I came on to America in the first time.

"Do we have to get there the same way I did a month ago?" I asked.

"I don't know," Tessa said.

"What happens to you guys after I get back?" I asked.

"We may stay for a while," Butch said. "Maybe we'll move on."

"You never know," Ham said.

"How did you get back from Oklahoma?" I asked Ham.

"Plane," He said.

"Same," Jason said.

"But…" I said.

"We both died with one by us." Jason said.

"That's confusing." I said.

"Being Dead is," Grace winked. "So how did it feel Luke?"

"How did want feel?" I asked.

"Dying?" She asked.

I thought about it.

"It felt oddly relaxing," I said.

They all nodded in agreement.

**ALLISON'S POV**

I ran over to the main computer and typed in several codes. Luke's bed computer filled up and I grabbed a pen from the table. I ran over and scanned Luke's head and body.

"Clay, Go get my pliers from the table over there. We need to get these Bullet's out." I said.

Clay ran off to the table and came back with the medical pliers. I tore Luke's shirt off and found all seven bullet wounds.

"Cut the pants off around the wounds," I said.

I dug the pliers into his chest and dug around for the bullet. I hit metal and pulled out. Blood dripped off of the bullet. I cried out and looked for the next bullet. Luke was cold.

Lydia and the others walked in looking ravished and worried.

"Get an IV going over here," I said to them.

They ran around like lost puppies and plugged in wires and an IV tap as I pulled the forth bullet out of Luke's stomach.

**LUKE'S POV**

**(Day 100)**

"Okay so we've gotten to the Capitol," I said as the hundredth day came to a start.

We looked around at the capitol and searched for a horse or the carriage that brought us to the Inn. I looked up at the sunny skies. It was strangely horrifying seeing it all in broad clear sunny skies. It felt scary than the darkness. I walked up the streets of the empty CUPAN capitol building. There wasn't even a breeze swooping through the valley.

"This is scary," I said to Annie.

"You get use to it, I did after a few years." Annie said.

I smiled at her, "It's still weird," I said.

"What is?" She turned her head.

"You killed me," I laughed.

"Oh that? Psh," She laughed.

I smiled and we walked into the capitol building together. I looked up at George Washington and the Continental Army. It seemed even more distant somehow. Like it had never happened.

Butch yelled from the office down the hall, "Stables are outside,"

We all turned and exited the capitol. Butch led us down a sunny pathway to sounds of horses. I smiled as they came into a view. A makeshift stable had been made just outside the eastern side of the capitol. I saw the carriage with the CUPAN seal on the side.

"On ward to Eureka," I said.

**INGRID'S POV**

I pulled in front of the New American Capitol. Thunder cracked over head, it always seemed to be storming now days. I shut my car up and ran up the staircase to the doors. Ms. Frederick opened them as I ran inside.

"I think we need to talk," She said.

I stepped back and looked behind me.

"About what?" I looked cautious.

"Luke." She said.

**ZANE'S POV**

"Hurry up!" Jo said to me.

"God Lupo, I'm working as fast as I can," I said to her.

"Well hurry up twinkle toes," She stormed off.

Grace typed in several more codes and clicked arrows and opened new windows. Setting up contact with Eureka was harder than we thought. We were so advanced that Eureka's newest technology back then was old school. We'd cured Cancer, most diseases and even made new technology. Africa had gotten a sustainable water supply and was turning greener everyday. Everything was going for the best. Then Tanya came along and screwed it up. I opened up a new window and found the Security Feed of Jo's office.

"Got it," I said.

Everyone gathered back and saw Annie locked up in the cell. She pounded on the glass and screamed.

"What is she doing in my cell?" Jo asked.

"It hasn't been your cell in ten years Lupo," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. I switched over to the lobby and found several bags. I went into the director's office and found nothing. I swept through labs and hacked into the entry logs.

"MedicalBay," Grace said.

I scanned over to the MedicalBay and saw a large group of people running around the room. They had pliers, needles, IV's, Tablets, and blood. Clay, Quinn, Allison and a few unfamiliar people moved away and I saw Luke's dead body. Allison Carter was crying and working histerically to bring him back.

"Who are these people?" I changed the point of view.

"Running a scan now," Grace said.

Facial recognition played over with the video feed. It chose and dark haired girl with a sad heart broken expression.

"It looks like this is Allison Argent, She lived around the country with her parents up until 2011. Her mother and grandfather died in suicide and her father went missing before the plague. The boy holding her hand is Scott McCall, He lives with his mother and isn't very good in school, or was." Grace said.

We flipped over to a red haired girl and a muscular blonde boy, "Lydia Martin and Jackson Wittemore. Both rich, smart and he's in Lacrosse with Scott in BeaconHillsHigh School, was." Grace flipped over to two blond kids, a boy and a girl who were wearing leather jackets, "Isaac and Erica, Also went to BeaconHillsHigh School with everyone else here it seems that Isaac's father was murdered. The two men over here holding hands are Stiles Stilinksi, His father was sheriff of Beacon Hills and Derek Hale is a suspected murderer, he didn't do it but had a few run in with the law. Derek's entire family was killed in a fire and his sister was killed shortly after. Man I wouldn't want to live in Beacon Hills." Grace said.

"Me either," Jack said.

"Isn't Derek Hale the leader of the Hale Nation? The werewolf place?" Shawna asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Jack said.

I looked up at Jack. He smiled down.

"Someone call Ingrid," I said.

"Got it," Myka said.

**LUKE'S POV**

**(Day 200)**

It took a hundred days to reach Oklahoma City. When we arrived Grace hooped off the wagon and looked around at the destroyed city.

"Well Sh**, What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Tornado," I said.

"Whoa," Ham and Butch said at once.

Tessa and Annie got off and we all walked over to the old police station. We had been going at it hard for days. We had a hundred and sixty-five days to get to Eureka. Hopefully we would make it. Annie looked around at the rubble and sighed. It was funny to think we had all lived here at one point except Tessa. She just stared at the rubble and looked around.

"Strange," Annie said. "After living here for seven months."

"I saw it happen, imagine that," I said.

"Dang," Ham said.

We walked over to the ruined MyriadGardens and fell asleep.

**INGRID'S POV**

"What's this all about," I asked Ms. F as she led me up to her office.

"Answer your phone," She said.

"It's not…" My phone rang off. "How did you?"

"Answer!" She said.

"Okay," I pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Ingrid, we just logged into Eureka's main frame…. I don't know how to tell you this…but Luke…Well someone shot him….Allison and the others are working on fixing him but it's tricky."

I dropped the phone and Ms. Frederick kept me from falling. She led me into her office and sat me down. I looked at the drawlings on her desk. One depicted Annie pointing a Gun at Luke, another was of werewolves chasing him and the others. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling fan. I watched the blades flash over and over. I didn't want another body to be buried, especially the love of my life and father to my child. I didn't think I could handle that.

"Ingrid, This isn't about you. Or Luke. This is about something bigger than the both of you. I had a dream a man named Earl told me that the end was coming. But we need to fight for our freedom first. Something is coming. War I'm assuming." Ms. F told me.

I nodded and looked back down at her, "I'll do whatever I have to."

I stood up with her.

"Ingrid, A lot of people are about to die," She said. "But we need to figure out what's going on over here and stop all of this. Something Wicked this way comes."

"I can take the heat," I said. "Tell me what I have to do!"

"Ingrid, I need you to bring Shawna, Steve, Jack, Zane, and Rhetta to me. I need you to blow up the Warehouse's. All Thirteen." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It will stir chaos, and in the midst of that. The group attacking up will be found along the way. Ingrid, Can you do this?"

"…Yes." I said.

"Are you sure," She asked.

"Yes, and I don't waste any time. If someone gets in my way…I wont hesitate to end their life."

"Good,"

"I just need Luke to get back here and for this all to end," I said.

**So Review, Tell me what you think about Book 3! I love you all who have followed me to here!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Race Against Death

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 2:

**INGRID'S POV**

_Suit up, stay calm, be safe, you can do this._ I told myself this several times as I packed up a bag at my house. I called Myka and everyone and told them to pack a weeks worth of clothes, food, money and guns. Ms. Frederick told me to be back at the capitol by nightfall. So she could give us coordinates to each Warehouse and where we could get explosives. I planned on doing some serious action over the next few weeks. I wanted these people dead, whoever told Tanya to do these things and rob the Warehouse.

I looked in the mirror after I tied my boots. I saw myself but I couldn't tell it was me. I looked so stern and serious. What ever happened to that bubbly girl who made videos and played with her cat? What happened to the Panda loving girl and musical able talent I had? Where had she gone?

She had gone and I was left in her place. Ingrid 2.0 I thought I was. Maybe 3.0 if you think about it. I had changed a lot during the plague and now I was even different. So Ingrid 3.0 was about to do some major illegal things. Starting off in Greece with Warehouse 1. It was going down.

**LUKE'S POV**

**(Day 250)**

When we reached Red River we had passed several other ghosts travelling across the country. We found it was in rule of Panem and Panem was hard and evil. I almost wished we had gone to Ontario Nation and I could have showed Tessa where Matthew ruled. It would have been nice. Instead we walked through Red River so she could see Red River again. We had all seen where we lived so it was only fair. The scary part was how much it had changed. The flags of Panem were everywhere in the streets. A building called the JusticeBuilding was right where the town hall use to be. We walked over to it and found large posters of people being tortured on the walls.

"Love and Live with your Capitol, Don't disobey." Annie read one.

I shuttered, 'Let's go," I said.

We all agreed and walked out to street. Tessa looked around and smiled. Despite all the change Panem had brought into Red River it was still the same. I saw the pizzeria and the grocery store and the park. I saw all the familiar stores and the mountain where Tessa lived.

"I think a detour is in order," I said.

"I agree," Annie smiled.

We all walked to the mountain.

**INGRID'S POV**

I looked at my ring around my finger as I drove back to the capitol. What would Luke think of me if I went around blowing up Warehouse's? I came to a red light and took my ring off. I put It in the cup holder and looked back at the road.

**MATT'S POV**

"Okay, We need to tighten security around the Monroe Ontarian Border," I told Therese and several guards.

"LakeOntario isn't protected very well," Therese said.

"Neither is Minnesota's boarder to us." I said.

"We'll get right on that," the guards ran off.

"I hope Luke and them made it to Eureka," I said.

"I bet," Therese nodded.

We sat down as the dark clouds moved over head. I sighed. It was always raining and storming. The crops were overgrown constantly and the streets were flooding in Northern Canada. I looked out the window and then I heard a static sound. I looked over to Therese and we looked around the room.

"What was that?" She asked.

"No idea," I said.

We had lived without electricity for ten years now. I'd forgotten what it sounded like. Then the light above us dimly flickered. I looked at Therese with wide eyes.

"Power," I screamed.

"Light!" She cried.

We ran outside and saw the hallway lights start to flicker on and off. I heard the faint hum of the generator coming back on. I ran back to the office and heard the Air conditioner start to blow air. I turned to Therese and hugged her. We ran out into the halls again and heard people screaming and running out.

"What's going on?" The secretary of Defense asked.

"Power is returning," I yelled.

People ran after us. We came outside and looked into the CapitolBuilding. The night skies around it showed us the lights returning around the inside. I saw lights flickering on and off and slowly getting brighter. I looked into the streets and saw their lights coming back on. Street signs and houses were returning to normal. Therese and I started crying histerically.

"They did it!" We yelled.

Everyone started cheering and running around in the streets. I ran back inside and looked for a phone book. My secretary ran up to me and asked if I needed help.

"I need to get a hold of the United States, CUPAN, Capitol." I said.

She ran off into the lounge and came back with a dusty Canadian phone book.

"Bless you," I said.

She smiled and walked off cheering about the lights. I ran through the phone book and found the number.

"1-555-234-9842." I let it ring and ring and ring.

"Oh my god, This works?" A voice asked. "Who is this?"

"My name is Matthew Watts, I'm the leader of the Ontarian Nation. Is this Joan Campbell?"

"Yes! Mr. Watts, Can you meet us at the latest conveyance?"

"When?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, I think we need to take a hold of the MonroeRepublic and Panem before things get out of hand." Joan said.

"I agree, Okay I'll get a team." I said.

"Great," She hung up.

**JOAN'S POV(Before the restoration)**

Annie had died. She had died ten years ago. Danielle and Auggie took the news harsh. They just sat there crying with me. That had been a month ago though. We had pretty much wasted all of our tears over it now. I walked around my house and saw the Capitol building illuminated in the distances by it's torches. I walked outside and saw Auggie sitting on his porch with Danielle. They looked over and waved.

"Come on over Joan, Join our sob fest," He said.

I walked over and smiled. I wore my old leather jacket I had gotten years ago. It had been a present from Arthur before he died. It fit me so well. I sat down next to them and sighed. Danielle laid her head back against the railing and looked at the moon.

"We had hope for ten years, I guess we should have guessed." I told them.

"I just can't believe, 'Annie' died." Auggie said.

"I know, My little sister." Danielle said.

I shook my head and thought about Arthur and Danielle.

"On the Brightside Luke and his friends might be close to getting the power back on," I said.

"Or already got it back!" Danielle cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She pointed across the street and I saw the Capitol building start to flicker. It's exterior lights were dimly coming back on. I heard shouts and then I looked behind me. The house lights were slowly flickering on as well.

"I don't see a difference," Auggie said.

We laughed, "Let's get to the capitol," I said.

They nodded and we ran across the streets to it. People were running out excitedly. I saw lights everywhere come back on. Street lights, stop signs, humming returned to the street and along with it came static of televisions. I thought of the last time the power had been on. I'd been running away from GeorgeTown Zombies and fleeing to the capitol. Then bombs went off and they all died as we were being cornered. The power left with it. We passed the street and people starting calling my name.

"President Campbell, What's going on."

"We have a team out in Western Hale and they found a old lab there and got the power back on. Don't worry. We plan on stating boundaries and protocols for the other nations. In the meantime just go back and take a nice warm shower." I said.

They all cheered and ran off. I came into the CapitolBuilding and looked around. I felt the cool breeze of the Ac unit and saw the Capitol in the light. It was a different feeling. I found several people hugging and running past us.

"THE POWER IS BACK!" They screamed.

Danielle, Auggie and I walked down the hall in a superior manner and heard a phone ring in the distance. We took off and turned left and right. We got into my office and I answered the phone.

"Oh my god, This works?" I answered. "Who is this?"

"My name is Matthew Watts, I'm the leader of the Ontarian Nation. Is this Joan Campbell?"

"Yes! Mr. Watts, Can you meet us at the latest conveyance?"

"When?" He asked.

"As soon as possible, I think we need to take a hold of the MonroeRepublic and Panem before things get out of hand." I said.

"I agree, Okay I'll get a team." He said.

"Great," I hung up.

Danielle and Auggie looked at me, well Auggie looked off above me but still.

"Ontario Nation and CUPA have a pact," I said. "Were gonna team up and free Panem and MonroeRepublic."

"Shouldn't we call like I don't know England?" Danielle said.

"Oh Yes!" I said.

**LUKE'S POV**

**(DAY 251)**

On the top of the mountain we found the tent camp site full of garbage. The tents were in ruins but they were still up. There were signs of other people being there. We found underwear and clothes scattered around. The bathroom was over turned and spilling everywhere. But it didn't smell. I blinked and the camp was back to the way it was.

"What the?" I said.

"Anything can happen in the in between," Annie said.

"Oh," I said.

Tessa ran over to her tent and found several of her things she left behind. She hugged them and we walked down the mountain again.

**ALLISON CARTER'S POV**

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"You did enough," Derek told me.

"No, I should have been able to save him." I said.

They all looked at me. I had sealed Luke up and taken out all of the bullets. I put an IV in and even did everything I could have. It should have worked.

"You don't understand, Luke literally should be alive right now." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked.

"I did everything to a T, he should have recovered. But there is just nothing. It's like his soul is lost or something." I said.

"Should we bury him," Lydia choked.

"Yes." Clay said.

"Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Pete and I will all go get a grave ready.." Derek said.

Clay nodded and I looked back down to Luke. I didn't understand.

**LUKE'S POV**

**(Day 356)**

"Run! Run! Run!" I screamed.

We didn't have a lot of time left. Our horses ran off in Red River and we had to run all the way to Eureka. We got to California weeks ago. Now we had to walk up to Oregon. We were closing in on the border. We'd passed through LA and even got to see my old house. It was all normal but an earthquake had happened. We ran to the border. I screamed at the other to hurry. WE have nine days to get to Eureka.

**(Day 363)**

We got to the cabin and found the key code underneath the boards. I ran back out and pointed down the road.

"Come on it's just down there," I said.

We took off running at full speed. Ham and Grace looked winded but they kept going. I saw the Eureka sign just ahead. I smiled and noticed the dark was coming over. We had forty eight hours left. I jumped to the sign and typed in KEE and plugged in the key code. Annie and I deciphered the codes and unlocked the field.

**(Day 364)**

We ran past Café Diem and headed to Global Dynamics. We were all exhausted by this point. The dead. Exhausted. HAHA. No but seriously, my lungs buried with the deepest pain.

I ran ahead of them with Annie and saw the town end and the forest re start. We took the road up to Global and I saw the gate ahead. Annie kicked open the gate and we ran in. The sun was in midday now. We had 33 hours left.

**(Day 365: 20 Hours)**

We flew into Global with such speed that I collapsed onto the floor when I ran in. Annie immediately felt scared. This was where she was turned evil. I saw her way back by the director's office. It was a necklace her sister had given her. I remembered she wore it the day she had been dragged off.

"Where is my way back?" I asked.

"Where did you die?" Grace asked me.

"Section 5," I said running to the elevators.

They all piled in with me and I saw blood in the elevator. Obviously I had just been here.

**(Day 365: 30 Minutes to go.) **

"Why does time go so quickly here?" I cried.

"It doesn't want you to leave!" Annie said.

We ran into the section five lab and found blood everywhere. I looked around and picked up Annie's gun and nothing happened. I looked at the others and even put my hands in the blood. I cried out.

"Nothing is working." I screamed.

I found a bit of cloth and held it. I searched the entire floor with my bare hands. I felt the time ticking away. I cried and cried. This shouldn't be happening. Annie looked sad and she looked with me. Grace went out into the hall and returned with a sad expression.

"The medical Bay!" Tessa said.

"Of course," I said.

We took off. I hit the elevator button and looked at my watch. We had five minutes left. The elevator opened and we piled in. I hit the MedicalBay floor and felt up zoom up. The doors dinged open as 4 minutes turned to 3. I ran out into the hallway and to saw 3 turn to 2. I cried and threw open the medical bay room.

50 seconds.

30.

I ran to the bed filled with blood and laid back. I shouted and cried.

Then the clock ran out.

I was dead.

There was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Anomaly

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 3:

**LUKE'S POV(Afterlife)**

"No, No, No, No! This can't be happening, No! I should have been able to get back!" I kicked a bed down.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I thought you should have made it too," Annie walked over to me.

I cried into her shoulder as she pulled me into a hug. I felt her arms wrap around my backside and pull tight.

"I'm never going to see Ingrid, Joey, Allison, Nathan, Derek, Clay, Quinn or any of them again…" I said.

"You will, time…It can go by fast." Annie said.

I hugged her back and sniffled my tears up. She patted my back then released me. Grace and the others looked at me sad. I truly figured Tessa would be the only one who understood what I was going through. She knew all of my friends and family. She was my family, too.

**CLAY'S POV**

I sat on a bed next to Luke. Allison was bent over looking at scans of his brain and heart activity. He should have recovered. He should have come back to life, according to her. She was so sure that it should have worked. Regardless I felt like I was in her debt for even trying to bring him back.

The bed beneath me fell back and slid aways off. I got up from the floor and looked at it.

"What the heck?" I said.

"Why'd you do that for?" Jackson asked.

"Like I did it on purpose," I said.

Jackson smiled and turned his attention back to Lydia. I rolled my eyes at him. He thought he was pretty tough since he was a werewolf. Well I was three years older than him, so he could suck it.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Ingrid, What's this all about?" Myka said locking her car.

"Ms. Frederick wants us to do something." I said walking up to the doors.

I held them open for Myka and we walked up to Ms. Frederick's office.

"Ah, Myka, Good." Ms. Frederick said.

"Ms. Frederick what's going on?" Myka asked.

I took a seat next to Shawna, Zane, Jack and Rhetta. Myka had a seat behind us and we waited for Steve.

Jack and Zane were busily talking over what was going on. Rhetta just looked down at her hands and periodically fixed her glasses. I felt bad for her. Everyone had kind of put her morning under the bridge. We had a long morn and were planning a funeral for Tessa. We hadn't even had a big Funeral for Butch. We just buried him and she said a few words. I told the story of him flying us to Eureka. Rhetta smiled and thanked me. Now we just forced our feelings down her throat and disregarded hers. I actually went to her house after Tessa died and cried to her. She was good about it though. I think she tried to talk to me a couple times after Butch died but I ended up talking about America and Luke. I turned back to Ms. Frederick and thought about our mission.

When Steve finally came in Ms. Frederick stood up and walked to stare out the window toward the ocean and parts of England.

"I've spoken to Ingrid about this… I assume you've all packed?"

There was a collective murmur of "Yes."

"Good, Your plane to Alexandria takes off at four in the morning. Ingrid will fill you in and here are your tickets around the country and passports."

She handed us new passports and tickets. I flipped mine open and saw my picture shining back at me. Then I looked over at the name and saw it was different.

"Who's Emma Farr?" I asked.

"That's your new name until this mission is completed. You'll each see that you have new names. I would like you to all adopt personas and try to edge away from the events we took part in. Your cover up if you need it is that you were all friends from New York and happened to be here when the plague hit. You lived in Northern England, I don't care where and have countless dollars. I have a bank account set up. Get this over with quickly." Ms. Frederick walked out the door.

I looked at Myka and Shawna's passports and laughed at their names.

"What kind of last name is Verbeen?" Shawna asked.

"Your new one," I said.

"Okay, Ingrid, what's going on…I'm starting to get worried." Rhetta said.

"Ms. Frederick says the seven of us have to go to each of the twelve Warehouse's and blow them up." I said.

"Surely Ms. Frederick wouldn't have us blow up artifacts. I mean Warehouse 2 has the Babylon Tablets. Things like this are important to History." Myka said.

"It'll bring the culprit out of hiding, the one that has been robbing you." Zane leaned in.

"Exactly," I said.

"How?" Shawna asked.

"By blowing up the other Warehouse's he'll know we are out to get him." I said.

"Then when he tries to get us again we'll know where to get him." Rhetta now understood. "Well… Despite everything that's happened I guess I'm in."

"Me too." Steve said.

Zane and Jack nodded, "I guess so," Shawna said.

We all looked at Myka. She sputtered little sentences and consulted herself. Her head nodded side to side and then she looked at us all.

"Okay, Let's go blow up history." She sighed.

**LUKE'S POV**

"So what now?" I asked everyone.

Everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Ham asked.

"Well…Now that I'm dead…What do we do?" I asked.

"Try to move on or wait a while," Butch said.

"You're not dead Lucas Conard." A large thundery voice filled the MedicalBay.

I looked around and felt the room shake. I fell against a bed and felt it roll away. The others tripped and held onto each other.

"You're time in the living is not over," It said again.

There was a bright light that flashed around us. I fell back and shielded my eyes from it's powerful rays.

"It was a leap year," It said.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the light died down. To my surprise I saw a old heavier man with large angelic wings. I stared full on. I was blown away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"He's Earl, My second chance angel from when I was alive." Grace said.

"Well hello Grace, wasn't expecting to see you here." Earl chuckled.

His wings went away and he smiled at us all.

"Howdy, I'm Earl. I'd like to help you get home," He addressed me.

**MATT'S POV**

I jumped in an old Convertible we kept in the garage for cases like this. We knew if the power was going to be restored we would need a way of getting around. Therese waved at me and went back into the Capitol. I had a pack of clothing for a week's stay in CUPA. I had to consult Joan about over turning the MonroeRepublic and Panem Nation. I started the engine and smiled at the rumbling tumult it made. People gathered around my car as I pulled out and turned out of the garage. A few people were crying hysterically.

I rolled the window down.

"Long live Canada and the Ontarian Nation," I yelled.

"And long live our leader," They yelled back.

I shook my head and sped off to CUPA. Hopefully I wouldn't be attacked in the process. I knew the upper east part of Canada was no mans land. We were technically in possession of it but no one except the stragglers lived there. I would have to drive straight through it to get to WashingtonD.C.

My car engine revved as I took off to CUPA at full speed. I'd be there before tomorrow night without traffic.

**CLAY'S POV**

I sat on a bed looking at the floor as the others started to rest. Now that power was back there was really nothing left for us to do, except go home to England. Suddenly the room shook and I saw several beds scoot over. Derek and his pack suddenly woke up and sprang to attention. Scott had his werewolf face on, which was a bit over exaggerating it. Oh yeah, Earthquake better turn into a werewolf, that makes sense.

"Allison, why do you look worried?" Pete asked.

"Eureka was built over stable ground. There's never been an earthquake here." She said.

"Then what just happened?" I asked.

"We better go check," she said.

"Good idea," Derek said walking off with her.

I turned back to my twiddling of the fingers.

**ALLISON'S POV**

Derek, Stiles, Allison Argent, Erica, Scott and I all walked up to the rotunda. I opened the director's office and clicked the main frame open. Several Geothermal files popped up and I saw Global Dynamics was normal as usual.

"Computer, What just caused the earthquake," I asked.

"Records show Eureka has remained consistent and stable since 2012." The computer said.

"That's weird," I said.

"Is that thing correct most of the time," Derek asked.

"Always,"

"I don't trust it," Stiles said. "They're gonna freaking take over the world one day."

"For once, I don't think your crazy for saying that." Derek said.

Stiles smiled at him. I rolled my eyes and opened up more files. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Eureka. Another Earthquake sounded and glass shattered in the rotunda.

"Computer?" I asked.

It repeated the same thing to me. I sighed. Something else was going on. Then another file popped up.

"An anomaly has occurred in the MedicalBay, Closing off that area."

"Abort that order, don't seal it off." I said.

**LUKE'S POV(The Afterlife)**

"How can I get back?" I asked.

Earl sent another tremor forward and I saw Clay and the others in the MedicalBay. I ran to him and my hand slipped right through.

"What?" I said.

"Oh my god…He's so grown up!" Grace said with tears in her eyes.

"He's great," I agreed.

Grace walked over to me and we watched him.

"That's his wife, Quinn Norman-Conard." I said.

"She's beautiful," Grace said.

"She was a singer before the plague," I said.

Grace started crying and wiping her tears away. Ham came over and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder. Annie smiled at me and looked at Tessa.

"Who are these people?" Butch asked.

"Werewolves and werewolf hunters. They rule Hale Nation," I said.

"Oh of course," Annie said.

"So how do I get back, Earl?" I asked.

"Lay down on top of you." Earl pointed to my shot up body.

I walked over to it and looked down. I was dead alright. I started to lay down when Annie yelled.

"Wait!"

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't say goodbye," She said.

I smiled at her.

She walked over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'll see you soon," She winked.

That gave me hope that we would fix Crazy Annie in our time. Tessa walked over and I hugged her. Tessa's red hair flowed behind her.

"See you later bro." She laughed. "Send my best to Shawna and the others."

"Tell Clay I love him," Grace said hugging me. "Take care of him."

"Yeah, And Tell Rhetta I'm okay," Butch said.

"I will," I told them all. "God, I'll miss you. After spending a year with you." I winked.

Ham waved to me.

"Thanks Earl," I said.

"Any time." He laughed.

I smiled at them all and saw a tear roll down Annie's face. Tessa blew a kiss and smiled widely at me. I wish I could have taken them all with me. I closed my eyes and laid back into my body. I saw Annie mouth something as my eyes blanked over.

**CLAY'S POV**

Sirens went off all around us. Quinn walked over and held my hand. She stayed close to me. I think we all started flashing back to the zombies. I imagined them running through the doors and attacking us. The werewolves jumped up and Lydia had her bow and arrow ready. I watched as they ran back out into the hallway. I heard a shout and a ding. When they came back, Allison and the others had returned.

"You almost took my head off Lydia." Scott said.

"Sorry," She confessed.

"Computer what's going on?" Allison Carter asked.

"An anomaly occurrence is taking place in the MedicalBay and Security Scans report has shown a outbreak." The Computer said.

"What kind of outbreak?" She gulped.

"Captive Ann Catharine Walker has escaped from Global Security." The computer said.

We all looked at each other. Quinn wrapped her arms around me and started hyperventilating. I assured her that we could handle zombies so a girl wouldn't be much trouble. Then I heard a scream behind me. I turned and saw Luke sitting up right and panting heavily. His eyes darted over the room.

"I'm back," He coughed heavily and felt his bullet wounds.

**BTW, Thanks Sinchester for following me through Books 1, 2 and now 3! And everyone else!**

**Here are the new Personas of the Mission Crew, just so you know for future references.**

**Ingrid= Emma Farr**

**Rhetta= Amelia Tolbert**

**Myka= Jessica Catlyn **

**Steve= Joshua Harris**

**Shawna= Alexis Verbeen **

**Jack= Michael Reynolds**

**Zane= Darren Crew**


	4. Chapter 4: The End of Global Dynamics

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 4:

**LUKE'S POV**

"What's going on?" I threw my legs over the bed and onto the cold tile floor.

My mind was still racing with the thoughts and actions of both the afterlife and my past life. I'd spent a year in the afterlife which turned out to be about an hour in real life. My head spun. I looked around at my friends and saw their horrified expressions.

"How are you alive? You've been dead for two hours?" Tiffany asked.

"I know, I died. I was in the 'Afterlife' blah blah, Met some people, Tessa died. Got here came back." I rolled my hand at them.

"Tessa's dead?" Quinn said wide eyed.

"Yeah," I looked down.

"What do you mean Afterlife?" Derek asked.

"I don't know…It just…one moment I'm here and the next I'm in New America and Annie is there telling me that she's evil in this world and we need to lock her up. Then she told me that Allison Carter had to fix her so she could come back." I told them all.

"Was…My Aunt there?" Clay said.

"Yes, She says she loves and misses you." I said.

Clay cried into Quinn's arm. Sirens went on above me and I looked at the flashing lights. It seemed to remind everyone that something else was happening.

"Annie got out," Allison ran off.

"What!" I sprang up.

"We don't know, the sirens just went off." Lydia addressed me as the power cut out.

I stopped in my tracks. Annie's voice echoed across the intercom.

"Dear Heroes, I hope you know that nothing can honestly stop me. I'm going to redistribute the plague into the atmosphere. And with Global Dynamics hardware I can even hit England and more. So I'd enjoy my last few days left on Planet Earth. Because you'll be dead before the sun rises."

I looked at the others and saw their faces contort into utter terror. Why would Annie want to kill everyone on Earth?

"What's going on?" I yelled at Clay.

He looked at me over tear driven eyes.

"Annie's crazy!" he cried.

I heard Derek growl and his eyes glow bright red.

"I'm going to kill Annie Walker," Derek said.

He ran off with the other four werewolves into the dark hallway. Their growls filled up the entire hallway. I sunk back onto a bed and blinked. Ingird! Ingrid was going to be infected if Annie got away with this.

"Allison," I said.

"I'm already on it," She said running to the power outlet.

I ran after her leaving the other's alone in the MedicalBay. She pulled off the panel and started reconnecting wires.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Blow up Eureka," She said.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Get a team down the hall and wire the bombs into the Eureka's mainframe." Allison yelled.

I ran back into the hallway.

"Follow me," I told Pete, Clay and Allison.

They looked at each other and followed me out into the dark hallway. I turned left and turned into a large open space. There were piles upon piles of explosives. Allison Carter ran in behind me.

"Back up plan…Back in two thousand thirteen in case…Things got out of hand…" She said.

The others went to the explosives immediately. This was going to be bigger than anything we had ever done before. I found several ones labeled: The Cure. I shook my head and moved several to the wall.

"Get a few out into the hall so we can spread them out if the plague gets out." Allison Argent said.

"That's actually a brilliant idea, why didn't I think of that." Allison Carter said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"We don't have a choice, This is the only place with the plague. Once we blow it up the plague and cure will counter act and everything will go back to how it was." She said.

"But this is your home," Pete said.

"Sometimes we have to let go of the places we love so we can move on." Clay said.

I nodded and helped her pull more explosives into an outlet for detonation. Pete and Clay moved the others and Allison Argent wired them. When we were done Allison Carter pulled a detonator out and ran into the hallway.

"Why doesn't anyone every say anything? We just like leave without saying a word," Pete said as we ran back into the MedicalBay.

I actually allowed myself to laugh. Allison threw me a medical scrub shirt and I threw it on. I felt my bullet wounds hurt. I'd put too much pressure on them.

"Annie, we've set Global Dynamics to explode. Give up and we won't hurt you." Allison Carter said through the intercom.

"That's funny, You think you can stop me." Annie responded.

There were deep howls in the back ground. I heard Annie laugh and there were several gun shots. Glass shattered in the background along with it and a whimper. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison all froze and listened in. There were growls, shouts, yells and then nothing. Someone was hit with a bullet. Weather it was Annie or the werewolves we couldn't know. We grabbed our stuff and ran back to the staircase. Allison threw open the door and we ran upwards. Our feet bounced around in echoes throughout the old staircase. This building had been through so much. It had been built in the forties by Roosevelt and Einstein. Soon it was going to be reduced to a pile of ash. We ran past Section 3.

"God, I'm already tired." Stiles complained.

"Shut up!" Lydia cried.

"Oh…K…" Stiles panted as we ran up past Section Two.

I felt my bullet wounds burned harder as we got to the main lobby. I saw the werewolves fighting Annie. She had her CIA agent skills fighting back against them. Then I saw Scott laying on the floor with blood soaking out of him.

"NO!" Allison Argent screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Allison, Don't!" Lydia yelled at Allison ran to Scott.

Annie smiled and in the confusion ran out of the lobby…With a package. I looked at Pete and Clay. We ran after her. Outside I saw her speed off in a Honda. I yelled into the sky and threw my hands together. We still had to blow up Global Dynamics. It was the only place left with the plague still in vials.

"Scott, don't do this!" Allison Argent begged Scott.

"I…I…Love You," Scott smiled.

His werewolf face turned back into his human face. Allison kissed him and I saw his face fall back in a slump. Scott had died.

Allison screamed and buried her head into his shoulder. She lowered him down and started doing rescue breathes. This lasted for five minutes.

"No. NO." Allison cried.

"Honey…He's gone." Lydia said.

Allison looked up at her friend in a tearful expression. Tiffany cried into Pete's arm. I felt tears build up inside of myself as well. Too many people were dying.

"We need to get out." Allison Carter said.

Allison Argent sniffed and looked down at her dead boyfriend. Derek came and picked her up. Allison cried and nodded her head. Then I saw Erica and Isaac laying on the floor on the other side of the room. They were both dead. I stood a gaped at them. Derek carried Scott out and we left. I felt bad we had just left them there.

"Let's get this over with," Allison said.

We got in our cars and drove off down to Main Street. Global wasn't visible but you could tell where it was.

"Five…" Allison said.

"Four…" I said.

"Three…" Lydia said.

"Two…" Clay said.

"One…" We said together.

Allison Carter sighed heavily and breathed out. We all watched as she hit the button. There was a loud explosion and Global Dynamics blew up into a loud mushroom shaped explosion. I fell back onto the street with the others. My head hit the floor and I blacked out, again!

**INGRID'S POV**

"Emma Farr? When was your Birthday?" The security guard asked me.

"October Seventh, nineteen eighty-seven." I said.

"Okay, go on." The guard told me.

Ever since we had gone through all these guards and checkpoints. Several people pointed us out and asked if we were the Americans that helped end the plague. We put it down and said, "No! I wish! Aren't they just the richest people."

They laughed and joined in on our complaints. Part of me wanted to yell at some of the things they said.

"They're really just a bunch of pushovers. I heard they get a percentage of the UntiedKingdom's taxes and they throw these extravagant parties in New America." One of them said.

"Where did you hear that?" Jack asked. "CrazyTown?"

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"Uh…Let's go." I ushered everyone onto the plane.

Everyone pushed ahead and gave their tickets over to the ticket checker.

"All Aboard for Alexandria, Egypt." The intercom said.

I thought back to the last time I had been in an airport. Luke had gone off and the plague had arrived. Hopefully this time…Everything would be different.

**The new Personas of the Mission Crew.**

**Ingrid= Emma Farr**

**Rhetta= Amelia Tolbert**

**Myka= Jessica Catlyn **

**Steve= Joshua Harris**

**Shawna= Alexis Verbeen **

**Jack= Michael Reynolds**

**Zane= Darren Crew**


	5. Chapter 5: The Friends We've Made

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 5:

**LUKE'S POV**

I woke up hours later and felt my head pulse with pain. Smoke was bellowing up from Global Dynamics. I looked around and saw the others were already up and digging through Café Diem. My head spun as I got up. Derek walked over and helped me into the café. Allison Argent was crying in the back booth with Stiles and Lydia comforting her. Everyone looked worried.

"What should we do?" Tiffany asked from the counter.

"Go after her?" Jackson suggested.

"She'll be too far gone," Quinn said.

"Then we'll go to the CUPA." I said.

"First, We need to go to Beacon Hills." Derek said.

"You all still want to help?" Clay asked.

They looked at each other. To be honest I had expected them to leave after all this was done and over with. Now that the power was back on I hadn't thought they would stay.

"Of course, Annie's going to infect the North American Continent, We have to stop her." Lydia said.

"We're in this together," Derek assured me.

Those of us from England smiled. It's funny how everything can change in a second. Enemies could turn into friends and friends could die…things were always changing.

"Then let's go to Beacon Hills," I said.

"Slow down, man. None of us have eaten since two days ago." Pete said.

The others nodded and I realized how hungry I was.

"Do you think the food here is still good?" I asked Allison.

"Café Diem has a freezing system that keeps all the food fresh." She smiled.

**INGRID'S POV**

There was a storm coming. The Television on the plane said it was coming from the North American Continent. There was also the urging of TV crews for people to go out to it and help the Americans, Canadians and Mexicans.

"Idiots, they don't know what's going on." I told Shawna.

"I know," She said.

Our plane was just leaving France and headed over the Mediterranean Sea. I was starting to get nervous about the plague and zombies. I didn't feel safe anymore. I was sure that it was about to unravel.

**TANYA'S POV, Yo.**

I was discharged from the hospital and brought home hours ago. I was a little nervous, especially after all the harm I had done to everyone. I even had to call Kate and tell her about the Warehouse and the bracelet. She forgave me but said she needed space for a while. In terms, It would never be the same as it once was. Jim even seemed different around me. We had the kids again, Nathan and Derek. They both seemed nervous around me. Jim told them what had happened and they seemed to relax a tad bit. Although they still seemed to be scared. I just hoped I could stay friends with everyone.

I sat on my bed and looked at my face in the mirror. I had been a monster for a month and a half. A horrible beast of my own creation. I couldn't even find my old self inside of my reflection. I looked mad.

I got my make up bag and started to put foundation on. I put some eyeliner on and started with my blush. I stared at myself and frowned. It was futile to pretend. I threw my makeup back onto the floor and tore the sheets off the bed. I looked in the mirror and cried. Who was this person? She wasn't Tanya Burr, she was someone else. I screamed and sat on the bed in tears. I pulled the sheets over me and laid my head on the pillow. Jim ran in and found me like that. I didn't make eye contact.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm not worth it…" I said.

"Don't say that." Jim said.

"But I'm not, I'm a monster." I cried.

"No, You are Tanya Burr. You're a beautiful woman whom I love."

"Why? I tried to kill you?" I looked at him.

"Really? That was you? I thought it was just someone who resembled you." He winked.

"Oh Jim," I faintly smiled.

"Love you, Tan,"

"I love you too Jimmy."

**JOEY'S POV**

Now that Rachel was gone I was alone. I thought I loved her, even though she was a vampire. Love was a funny concept. I drove over to Meghan and Cat's house and knocked on their door.

"They went to Birmingham." Chad yelled from across the street.

"Oh," I said.

I walked back to my car and drove off to somewhere. I was depressed beyond belief. Everything was changing again. I didn't know who to turn to. Rachel was gone, Ingrid had left somewhere and half of the population of New America seemed to had vanished over night. I know I should have been thankful and glad to be alive, after all some of my friends and family had died. I didn't know if my sister was alive or not. I hoped she was. I hoped everyone we left back in North America was alive and well. Maybe in a year we could establish contact with them and find out ourselves. In the mean time I was driving. Who knows where I'll end up.

**LUKE'S POV**

Derek drove Allison, Stiles, Allison, and me onward to Beacon Hills. I was too tired to drive and Allison Carter was exhausted. I fell asleep in the backseat with Allison Carter dozing in and out. I wasn't sure how many hours had passed, it hadn't seemed like a long time. When I woke up Derek was outside taking a leak and Stiles and Allison were talking softly.

"It's okay Ally," Stiles said.

"I can't believe we just left him on Main Street." She cried.

"We would have buried him if we had time, but on the offset there is a plague on the verge of returning. You remember the months we had back in Beacon Hills, Hiding at Derek's, The school, The police station then getting out of there." Stiles said. "I don't want that for our kids,"

"I totally forgot about the kids," Allison sat up.

"I thought you did," Stiles said.

Allison rolled down the window and yelled at Derek.

"Get in this car, Derek Hale." She yelled.

Derek came sprinting out of the forest and jumped in the car.

"What? What's going on?" He asked.

"Get us to Beacon Hills, Right now!" She demanded.

He nodded and started the sheriff's car. Allison Carter moved in her sleep as we drove. I looked out the window at the passing woods. We'd lost touch with the other group. They were already ahead of us. The Jeep was low on fuel and Derek told them to go ahead. Jackson was leading the way back to Beacon Hills for them. I was alert and watched the landscape fly by. I saw the entrance to California and felt a pain in my chest. A little part of me was scared to come back to California. It had been my home for years. being away from it hurt. Sure we had A little road in New America with a few replications of things in Los Angeles, including a small park with a small Hollywood sign. It was a nice touch. But actually being a few hours away from it was painful.

"Beacon Hills, Forty Minutes away," Derek smiled at us.

Allison faintly. I leaned back against sleeping Allison Carter and watched the tree's more. Annie could be anywhere at this point. We had to get out of this country, and fast.

**JOAN'S POV**

I stood outside my capitol with Auggie and Danielle. People had fled to us from every corner of my country.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The power has been restored, but with a price. With the restored power also comes war. The Monroe and PanemRepublics will be launching a full on war with the CUPAN, Hale and Ontarian Governments. Whilst we had a agreement with all three nations there will still be a war fought." I said.

"Since we had power back first, We have the upperhand. Rumors from our Southern Border insist that Panem still is in the black." Auggie said.

"Please return to your homes and enjoy and nice warm shower." Danielle said.

The crowd started to disperse as a car stopped outside of the capitol. I saw a younger man with brown hair and a suit run up to us.

"Are you Joan?" He asked.

"You must be Matthew, It's great to meet you finally." I said.

"We need to talk," He panted. "Monroe is preparing for war."

**I got Really Nervous just now, This Book is ending in a little over twelve chapters and everything is about to change. God, I hope you guys like where this is going! Let me know, otherwise. **

**The new Personas of the Mission Crew.**

**Ingrid= Emma Farr**

**Rhetta= Amelia Tolbert**

**Myka= Jessica Catlyn **

**Steve= Joshua Harris**

**Shawna= Alexis Verbeen **

**Jack= Michael Reynolds**

**Zane= Darren Crew**


	6. Chapter 6: The Death of Warrior

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 6:

**ALLISON ARGENT'S POV**

By the time we had come into the Beacon Hills city limits I was at my limit. My bladder was about to pop if I didn't get to use the bathroom soon.

"Derek. Pull over," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm about to pee myself," I said.

"Yells at me, has to go herself, Hmm" He said.

"Stiles, Tell your boyfriend to let me out," I begged.

"Derek," Stiles said.

"Okay." He pulled over off the road.

I hopped out of the car and ran into the forest. I could see my breath in front of my face. It floated out in front of me as I ran. The others got out of the car and stretched for a bit. I walked through the forest with my arrow and bow in hand. After living in a werewolf, hunter, vampire world for ten years you got to realizing you were never safe. When I was a good distant I looked around and peed. I hated going to the bathroom outside, it made me sick. I felt like a feral animal. But in the recent months of chaos I had to quite a bit. When I was fisinish I cleaned up and heard a twig snap. I looked up and saw a bush move. I stood up and looked at it. I heard soft breathing. It was probably just a deer. I walked over slowly. I felt the anxiety reach my brain. I pulled the bush aside and several birds squaked out of it. I jumped back and laughed. Then I remember the time Scott jumped out and nearly scared me. Scott, my everything, was dead. How can you live with something like that? I shook my head and turned around for my bow and arrow. Only it wasn't there. I froze and looked around. I heard a small little giggle.

"Annie." I said.

"Good Job Allison two," Annie walked out of the woods.

"What are you going to do to me? Infect me?" I asked stepping back.

"Why do you assume I'm going to kill you?" Annie asked.

"Because….You killed Scott, Erica and Isaac. Because you want to infect the World with the plague. A plague that turned you into a crazy freak." I said.

"Hm, So I'm crazy? Why is that? Maybe I'm normal, you never knew me. Maybe I had this agenda all along. Did Luke tell you? I was on the plane we met on looking for a group of people trying to brew the infection. Maybe I was actually a part of it. Maybe I told the CIA that I would look into it because I ran it. I would have gone back and said, 'Nothing was there'. Instead I teamed up with Luke and survived it. So am I crazy? Was I always?" She asked.

"I…I don't know." I stuttered.

"Hurry up Argent, I'm freezing my balls off." Derek yelled.

"Yeah, We wouldn't want that." Stiles yelled back.

I heard Derek chuckle.

"The answer is no, the plague so messed my brain up. The pain spread up through my body after I was attacked. I actually killed the man who tried to save me. The zombies took him away and left me for trash. I crawled into the desk and hid. Then the cure came and I was good." Annie smiled. "I killed your husband, I killed your friends, and I'm going to kill everyone left."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Allison. Because I can. Because I will, and because it's Saturday and I'm bored." Annie laughed a nonchalant laugh.

"Go to hell," I spat at her.

"Already there," Annie smiled.

I stepped back and felt my hands touch the tree. Annie smiled and I saw her hands behind her back. I looked at them then the trees to the car.

"I wouldn't run, Someone might get hurt."

"What do you want from me!" I asked.

"I heard your mother died by Derek, Maybe I should go get him and torture him in front of you. Or…Maybe I should get your kids and kill them too?" Annie asked.

I froze and stood up tall. I walked up to Annie and snarled.

"Touch them and I will screw you up so hard that no one will be able to tell it's you." I said.

"When you asked earlier, If I was going to infect you. The answer is no, That would be too easy." Annie pulled out my small bow and arrow machine.

"Do it you Bi**h," I said staring into her eyes.

For a moment I thought I saw a glimmer of the girl she once was. A woman who wanted to save this country and protect everyone. She seemed scared and alone. Then Annie pulled the trigger and the darkness returned to her eyes. I felt the bullet fly start through my heart. I coughed up blood and fell back. She walked off and left me there. I started seeing things. I saw my parents and my aunt the first time I brought Scott over, I saw his smile. I saw him playing lacrosse. I remember the first time I shot an arrow. The pack meetings and the dance. I remembered the club I went to and when Jackson was the Kanima. I remembered kissing Scott and seeing the boys. Going Shopping with Lydia and Helping Stiles confess his feelings for Derek. I saw all of this and smiled. A tear rolled down my check and I coughed up blood. I saw myself sitting outside of BeaconHillsHigh School reading a book and talking to Stiles. I saw Scott and I in my car. I saw myself staring in my mirror at the house. I saw the birth of Hale Nation and all of our kids. The weddings and days at the playground. All the laughs and giggles we shared. And it was okay. I close my eyes and went on peacefully. I heard Stiles run up to me in the very last second. I smiled and my head fell onto the leaf filled ground.

**LUKE'S POV**

After the shot rang out and we heard another voice in the trees Stiles, Derek and I ran into the woods. Allison Carter jumped up and ran after us. I thrashed through the woods and we came onto a small clearing. I saw Stiles run to Allison as she fell over. Tears were pouring down her face as she died. I saw a smile fall from her face.

"Ally, no! Allison wake up!" Stiles yelled.

He fell back and cried on the woods floor. Derek leaned down and hugged him. Allison Carter ran up and she saw Allison Argent dead. She started crying immediately.

Stiles passed out from crying after a while. Derek and I closed Allison Argent's eyes and started digging up a grave. This was different. I felt obliged to bury her. Scott had gone against his will to fight Annie and Allison hadn't done anything. Annie just killed her in cold blood. Now it was personal. We lowered Allison Argent into her grave there in the boarders of Beacon Hills. Derek and I pushed the dirt back in and Stiles woke up. He said a few words and so did the rest of us.

"Allison was a blessing," Derek said.

"Beautiful," Allison Carter said.

"A best friend," Stiles said.

"A warrior," I added.

They all looked at me. I backed up and then we walked back to the car. Stiles sat up front with Derek as we drove. I thought I heard them say something about something happening in a jeep back in 2013. Ten years ago. We pulled into Beacon Hills and Derek drove us up to his manor. It was huge and apparently it had been burned down years ago. They'd only recently finished rebuilding it. It looked amazing. I saw the other cars around it as we pulled up. Lydia was sitting on the porch with her kids and Jackson. We pulled up and they looked down as we shut the doors.

"Where's…OH…" Lydia said wiping tears away.

Stiles walked up and cried with her.

I think the hardest thing for me was seeing Allison and Scott's kids running around inside the house.

"Allison, Call New America with the SAT phone. Tell them to send a helicopter to Beacon Hills. We have some kids to take back." I said.

"Thank you Luke," Jackson said.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Have you got it wired?" Myka asked me over the phone.

"Yes," I said.

"Get out and let's get this over with." She said.

"Over," I said.

"Let's go," I yelled at Zane, Shawna and Steve.

We all ran back out of Warehouse 1 and looked at the original artifacts. I thought I saw something very ancient that looked like Poseidon's trident. I gasped and we ran outside. When we were two hundred meters away Myka and Jack set off the bombs. Warehouse 1 was returned to ruble and ash. We looked back at the fire and saw several sparks from the artifacts. We had destroyed them. I heard sirens way off in the distance and ran to the car with the others. Off to Warehouse 3. We'd decided Warehouse 2 was pointless because it had been engulfed in sand. We'd done well this time. 1 down, twelve to go. And Warehouse 13 was going to be the hardest one yet. It meant returning to America.

**The new Personas of the Mission Crew.**

**Ingrid= Emma Farr**

**Rhetta= Amelia Tolbert**

**Myka= Jessica Catlyn **

**Steve= Joshua Harris**

**Shawna= Alexis Verbeen **

**Jack= Michael Reynolds**

**Zane= Darren Crew**


	7. Chapter 7: The Re-Plague

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 7:

**LUKE'S POV**

England had sent over a chopper from Asia and landed outside of the Hale manor. We loaded the kids up and I told them to take them to New America and then to have them delivered to a friend. The chopper took off and the kids cried. Lydia and Jackson cried as well. I sighed and walked with Derek inside. We'd spent two hours sending the kids off and getting their stuff ready. Now it was up to us to get to CUPA and stop Annie. Derek led me up to his room and handed me a gun. He pulled out an arsenal and I helped him bring all the guns, bolts, shells and casings to the cars. Stiles looked both excited and worried. Not everyone was going to make it out of this, that was for sure. I got in the car. Allison piled in next to me. We drove off away from the Hale Nation. Away from Beacon Hills. Away from their home. With guns and hearts we would prevail.

**INGRID'S POV**

Alexandria had been compromised as we got out and headed to Warehouse 3. We decided to split up and finish this quicker. I got Zane, Shawna and Myka got Jack, Steve and Rhetta. They went to Germany and Russia for their Warehouse's. In the meantime we were on a ferry to Italy to destroy Warehouse 3 then later to Greece for Warehouse 4. They had 5 and 6 up in Northern country. After that we would fly to Asia and get Warehouse's 7, 8 and 9. Ten was in France, Eleven in Norway and Twelve in England. Those were being handled by Ms. Frederick.

"Are you in love with Jack?" Shawna asked Zane.

"What? Why!" Zane protested.

"You look at him weird and Jo is in love with you and she's practically begging you to get married and you say no. So what's the hold up?"

"Oh My God!" I said. "You're right!" I looked at Shawna.

"Fine, Back in 2013 I realized I felt something for Jack. It was super gross and I forgot about it. But now it's coming back and I don't know what to do." Zane said.

Shawna and I giggled and started chatting him up. He rolled his eyes and just said that he was Bisexual.

"You have to tell him once we get back," I said.

"He's married!" Zane said.

"True," I said. "Still tell him."

"Yeah, It is better to have loved and lost then to never of expressed your love." Shawna said.

"That's not how it's said." I said.

"I know…But…Ugh Never mind. Just tell him Zane." Shawna winked.

Life was funny like this. People changed constantly. For ten years I never knew this about Zane. I mean Jack and Zane had a good back and forth but I didn't see why he liked him. Jack was below Zane, Allison was above Jack too. Which was funny considering. I laughed and pushed that aside. It made me think of Luke and the others in America. They were probably having it easy there. I mean what could be worse there?

**LUKE'S POV**

"DRIVE!" Stiles screamed at Derek.

It was such a strange scream too. Werewolves had been chasing us for a mile now. They were as relentless as Derek and his friends had been when they chased us. They were ravenous and blood hungry. They even looked sinister.

Derek floored on the car harder and the jeep shuttered forward at full speed. I felt my head slip back and hit the head board. Allison looked at me. I felt like we were going at warp speed.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Entering CUPAN Nation," I yelled over the engine and wolf roars.

She nodded and we went back to the force of gravity excreting it's force on us. I closed my eyes and imagined we were in a space ship going fast. I rolled my eyes in my head and shook it. Those were things of the past. Silly nerdy things.

"We're in CUPA," Derek yelled as the Werewolves stopped.

They howled long and hard. Where were we? Then I saw Oklahoma City's rubbish fly by. I saw the station and the flickering electricity.

"What happened here?" Stiles asked.

"Tornado," I said.

"Brutal," Derek said.

We drove on into Arkansas and turned upward to WashingtonD.C. Then we caught a glimpse of a war going on. Monroe against CUPA. What had we missed? Derek sped up and we left the war scene. Time wasn't constant to me anymore. It was irrelevant. I decided this as hours passed by on top of each other.

**INGRID'S POV**

Warehouse 3 blew up in front of us and we immediately ran to the boat and headed to Greece. I wanted this to be over soon. I was needing it to be. I was practically filled with anticipation. I wanted to pull that trigger and destroy major parts of history. I needed it to be done! I needed Luke back.

**LUKE'S POV**

In light of everything that had happened I was glad to see the CUPAN capitol once again. It's lights shining. Derek and the others still called it the USA Capitol. I agreed. I didn't see why new names had been issued to everything. CUPA, Hale, Monroe, it was all irrelevant.

"Joan," I ran up the stairs.

"Luke!" Joan said.

I saw Matt in the corner of the office with Danielle talking. The others ran inside and Derek introduced himself.

"Three leaders of nations," Joan said.

"Looks like the USA is getting back together," I said.

"I rule Canada. Just saying." Matt said.

"True." I said.

"Majority of USA is back! Whooo," Tiffany said.

I laughed, "Look Annie is alive and she's gone crazy. She's going to re infect the world with the plague if we don't stop her. She's killed so many of us." Allison said.

"We're in the middle of a war!" Joan said. "This is just great,"

Joan leaned back in her chair and we sat there thinking.

"I say…We get the hell out of this hell hole," Stiles said.

"After we stop Annie, I agree. Let's leave North America to it's bidding." Joan said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not worth saving!" Matt said.

I looked at the others and saw the looks of agreement. I sat down in front of Joan.

"Okay then, We stop Annie and leave." I said. "To New America."

"Where do we start?" Derek asked Joan.

"Annie will want to infect another Nation before she gets here. She's probably got a plan." Joan said.

"We have a plethora of the cure in our cars." Quinn said.

"Good," Joan said.

Then the phone went off.

"That still works?" I asked.

"Apparently," Joan said. "Hello?"

Joan's face fell and she hung up the phone. Then she looked at Matt and he nodded. I wasn't sure what just happened but I was sure it wasn't good.

"The Ontarian Nation has been plagued." Joan said. "Annie's headed here with an army of zombies,"

**I**

**Am**

**Dying.**

**All the emotions in my own writing. I can't even.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bombs and War

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 8:

**LUKE'S POV**

An entire two days passed without any news. We prepared the capitol and armed a thousand guards. We had guns out and the capitol had been sealed off. We were going into war. Then it would be off to England. First we had to save Annie and get her back. How was the only question. It seemed impossible. We had to kidnap her somehow during all the chaos. I had three guns and swords strapped onto my body. I first took a shower in the waiting then walked up to the roof with the others. Wind rustled my hair as I shut the door. I walked by the dome and sat down next to Derek and Clay. They were looking out at the Eastern Flank.

"Where are Allison, Tiffany and Quinn?" I asked.

"Top of the dome looking out," Derek said.

"Okay," I said.

Clay bit his fingers as we looked out at the city of Washington D.C. This was going to be big. I started flashing back to the zombies from the first year of the plague. The mutations and the blood. All the blood. I shivered and sat down in the windy roof with them. I saw Stiles run over to us. His face was an ashen shade of pale.

"A guard called from Langley, They're almost here." He gulped.

I held my breath and then I heard the screams in the distance. The horrible familiar screams of terror and war. The blood would be filling the streests once again. There would be dead scattered everywhere. I thought about being bit and turned. I wanted to scream and just fly back to New America. I longed to see Ingrid's face.

"When are we blowing up the car bombs?" I asked.

We had filled up several cars in front of the capitol building with the cure. I'd also called in and asked Ms. F if I could talk to Ingrid. She said Ingrid had just left Greece and China and was headed to Japan for something. I was worried about her. I wanted to talk to her one last time if I did die.

I looked out with Derek's binoculars and saw the zombies. Their ashen bloody faces covered in cuts and horror. It was utterly nerve shattering. Their torn clothing. I saw a woman run across the way from them and get eaten. I handed it back to Derek and let him be the bigger man. Stiles held one of his hands as he looked. Any minute within the hour zombies would be storming the Capitol. I saw the Smithsonian and then remembered Annie pretending to work there. I hatched an idea.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Welcome to Tokyo, Emma Farr," A Japanese man told me as I stepped off of the plane.

I pushed past him and met up with the others. We ran outside the airport and hailed a taxi. We told him our direction and he sped off to Warehouse 8 which was under the heart of Tokyo. There was going to be a downfall with this. Getting out of Tokyo was going to be tricky. Our next stop was India though. We got out of the taxi and met up with Myka and her team. We found the skyscraper and broke into it. Sirens went off. A sick sound. We ran into the basement and found the entrance into Warehouse 8. I shut the hatch and we were gone. It was dark. I turned on a flashlight and saw a hallway. We walked down and found another grate. I pried it open and we were in a darker hallway. It was cool and damp in this third level. Myka hopped down next to me. I turned my flashlight down the cobwebbed hallway and found a long narrow corridor. I took down it and looked at the Japanese writing on the wall. I had no clue what any of it said. I found an old door and pushed it open. There was a crank.

"Duck," I yelled

We ducked just as several arrows shot out of the wall. When it was over I sighed at the booby traps. They were so boring. I pushed the door open and found Warehouse 8. Myka and Steve set up the rig as Zane looked at Jack. He still hadn't told him how we felt, which made Shawna and I upset.

"I'll do it on the way to India!" He protested.

"Fine," We said.

When the rig was set up we ran back out into the hallway and crawled up the vents and passages. Zane held the door open and when we were outside of the sky scraper he sent off the bomb trigger. The sky scraper collapsed into itself and so did several around it. Tokyo was falling into itself. We ran to the docks and Myka shot a ferry man down. We stole the boat and drove off to India as sirens went off and fire sprung up. Turmoil was spreading like butter on bread. Chaos was flooding.

"We have to get Pandora 's Box from Warehouse 13, otherwise it could destroy the ravel of time." Myka said.

Ms. Frederick called and reminded us of that and how they had blown up the other warehouses. I eyed Zane and Shawna smiled at him. He shook his head.

"Jack!" I yelled. "So Shawna how's everything going?"

"Pretty good, You know just blowing up Warehouses, How are you?"

"What?" Jack ran out.

"Hm, That was Zane." I said.

"Oh okay," Jack walked over to Zane. "What's up?"

Zane gulped hard. His hands were shaking. I smiled at him and held my thumb up.

"Jack I need to talk to you, I've…I've been feeling this thing but I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I mean…I think…Never mind." Zane said.

"I know Zane," Jack said.

"You what?" Zane said.

"I know you like me, Well I didn't know if this version of you liked me…But in the other timeline while you were trying to get with Jo you told me that. We had a little thing then decided to go on and get married to our girls. I love Allison but I love you too." Jack said.

"Other time line?" I asked.

"Went back to 1940's, came back and time had changed." Jack said.

"I love you too," Zane kissed Jack.

I smiled and felt weird about Jack and Zane when there was a Jack and Allison out there as well. I eyed Shawna and we both left them to their…well…You know.

**LUKE'S POV**

"Oh my effing god," I yelled as the zombies stormed into the capitol.

I heard screams but luckily we were all up on the roof. At least those of us going back to New America. I saw Annie in the corner yelling at her army of zombies. obviously she had done something to them to make them follow her orders. I saw MonroeRepublic and Ontarian people out in the crowds. I frowned. She had destroyed two nations. Matt cursed at her.

"Now!" Allison yelled from the dome.

Derek pulled the trigger and we looked at the car bombs. Nothing happened. He tried again and nothing happened. We looked at each other and cried in worry. We had no backup.

"Grenades!" Pete yelled.

"Of course," I ran over to our stockpile of equipment.

I pulled out a handful of grenades and then saw Annie get to the cars. She was right on top of it. We couldn't do anything. We still had to save her. I heard shouts down below in the capitol and Annie smiled at us. I shook my head and felt the sweat drip down. I was actually quite terrified. Clay and Quinn sent a ray of bullets out into the mass of zombies and took a plethora out. We took to their example and killed over a hundred zombies. But more and more kept coming. I started to go into shock and eventually dropped my gun behind me. I slid onto the concrete and remembered the zombies and the blood. I was loosing it. My heart beat got faster and faster. Then the door busted open and a zombie ran out. I saw Clay and Quinn both not notice. It ran right to them. I jumped up and used Annie's CIA moves she had taught me. I ran over and slid onto my back. I sent a stream up bullets into the zombie. I screamed and it died. Quinn and Clay ran off to Derek and Stiles. I jumped up and sent more bullets out into the crowd. After my momentary lapse I felt renewed. Annie snarled at me and got onto a horse. She charged off of the car bomb.

"NOW!" I screamed in what felt like paused time.

Derek hit sent a waterfall of grenades into the cars. They exploded onto the spot and a stream of anti- Zombie went out into the air. Several of them screamed and started to die. Others were stronger. We sent more bullets out from the roof and yelled. Half of the army was gone.

"Why aren't the other half dying!" Derek yelled.

"It's like they're mutated!" Pete yelled.

"On your left!" Quinn yelled to Joan.

Joan threw a grenade down into the crowd and zombies exploded. I heard more shouts and more came.

"What do we do! They're not all dying!" Allison asked.

We all looked at each other. I stood up.

"We Fight!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" they yelled back.

I laughed and we shot more into the crowd. I heard yells from inside and I threw the door open. Derek, Clay, Allison and Pete followed me down into the chaos. We had to get inside as well.


	9. Chapter 9: The Final War

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 9:

**LUKE'S POV**

"DIE!" I yelled as I shot several zombies on the stairs.

They fell back into each other and created a bloody pool of pure blood, some of which I was sure wasn't theirs. As soon as we shot them we moved on to the next level. The Capitol was impressive and large. We were near the whisper room now. Where you could hear a whisper from one side of the other. Actually above it I think. We had passed the House of Representatives and Congress. We were headed down the hall. I saw a strange window looking into an office. A zombie ran out from the corner and I shot him. He fell into the ground and died. We moved on. Derek growled as we got closer.

"She's closer," Derek said.

"Don't Kill her Derek," I said.

"I'll try," he said.

We walked down the dark flickering corridor like whimpering puppies along in the country. My heart was beating at a quickened pace. I gulped and looked at Derek. He motioned at this hall was clear. We took our first confident steps to the next section. I saw empty desks and a few people cowering under them. I told them to run. They did.

Clay held a gun up to the door as we swung it open. He sent a shot out and I heard empty silence. Derek said there was noises further on down the hall. We took to it with our weapons slung over our shoulders. Derek and Pete ran down in front of me. I heard a small laughter from below and screams of pure terror. I felt my hands get clammy and damp. I didn't like this one bit. Zombies shouldn't exist. They should be a figment of our imaginations along with Eureka, Warehouse 13, these Teen Wolves and Vampires. Overall it was too much to process. I needed to end this today. I needed to get out of this hell bent country. It was ravaged and war torn. It was useless and not worth trying for any more. We spent countless times helping other countries when we should have been focused on saving ourselves as well. It just wasn't fair that this happened to us. Now it was like it once was in the ancient times. The American Continents never existed. And A thousand Years from now some idiot will travel here and try to determine if we should move in. It will be like the pilgrims and Indians again. Only with technology…and stuff.

Derek shot off a few rounds at zombies and then told us to hurry up. Clay and I caught up with him and Pete. Derek kicked the door open and we found a fleet of zombies. Lights were flickering form the ceiling and papers were flying everywhere. Blood was soaking through the marble flooring.

"Fire!" I yelled.

The four of us sent what felt like a hundred bullets into the swarming mess of zombies. They screamed and continued to charge. It felt like something out of a video game. Derek growled a deep long growl at them and they started to get mad. They charged and a few with stood thirty shots before they finally gave out and died. When we had finished we re stocked our bullets and ran on through the bloody room.

Derek pushed the next door open and we found mangled bodies and crying dying people. Derek saved their lives and shot them in peace. They begged and begged as we ran past. We complied but only rationally. It felt bad.

**INGRID'S POV**

On the next hour we got closer and closer to India. I really wished we had taken a plane instead of this smelly sea boat. It smelled like dead fish and sea water. It made me nauseas. Luckily I had friends to keep me preoccupied. It wasn't long before I didn't even notice it. Shawna and I talked mostly. We wrapped ourselves into blankets and drank hot chocolate from things we found in the lower cabins. I never realized how cold it got out on the ocean. Jack and Zane made me smile everyday. I just wanted to hug them up and keep them forever. It was funny how much we all bonded over blowing up warehouses. I guess it's part of our crazy lives that we've been living lately. I just never wanted this to end. It was perfect.

I did want Luke to return however. If he was here it would have been all the better. Maybe, he could be a bit boring sometimes. Maybe I could stay with just these amazing people for a while longer. I smiled at Rhetta as she walked by. Myka and Steve were up in the captain's office steering the ship to India. Hopefully we would make it back before Luke.

"They are so cute," Shawna said.

Zane and Jack were leaning up against the railing looking out at the ocean. I giggled.

"I know," I said.

"I just want to keep them in my pocket,"

"Me too, girl. Me too."

"Do you think Zane would go shopping with me!?" Shawna asked a little too loudly.

"No," Zane said.

Shawna laid back into her chair disappointed. I laughed. Zane looked back and smiled at me. I winked and he went back to talking to Jack.

"What do you think Jack'll do about Allison?" I asked.

"Beats me, Maybe they have an open relationship? Maybe they'll get one and Jack will be married to Allison and be with Zane." Shawna said.

"Sure," I shook my head. "That's plausible."

"Totally," Shawna said.

**LUKE'S POV**

Derek and I came into the whispering hall and found statues pouring onto each other. Rubble was everywhere. I looked around and didn't see any zombies. I turned around and checked their too. I remembered what Annie told me years ago.

"Always keep your gun up, never lower it. Danger is always around the corner,"

I raised my gun and pointed it around. Then I looked around and saw a zombie racing at me. If I hadn't had my gun up I would have been dead. I shot it across the face and we took off to the next hall. Derek held the door open and we found Annie. She was standing under the Apotheosis of Washington and near a few paintings. Zombies were crawling everywhere. She laughed wildly and zombies ran at us. The war started there. Zombies thrashed at us and spat. They were practically foaming at the mouth. These once normal people were twisted mutations. A horrible mockery of the human race.

I sent more bullets out into the zombies and soon we were alone in an army of dead lifeless zombies. We had killed them all. I looked back and saw Annie had vanished in the chaos. I cursed and ran down the various connecting halls.

"God Dangit," I yelled.

"We'll get her," Clay said holstering his gun.

Then Derek led the way back onto the roof.

"I have a plan," I said.

"What?" Derek asked excitedly.

"I just need to get a message across the town." I said.

"Okay," Derek said.


	10. Chapter 10: The Smithsonian

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 10:

**LUKE'S POV**

"Joan, Give me your microphone," I said.

"Why?" She handed it over to me.

"Annie!" I yelled into it. "I know you can hear me, you couldn't have gotten far. I know you want me dead. So please just stop this. Meet me in the Smithsonian museum…The one you use to pretend to work for. Just stop this and talk to me. I'll hand myself over." I said into it.

I knew I wouldn't get an answer but that was one thing I would have to live with. In the meantime I was going to have to get down to the Smithsonian and wait for her. I didn't know how long that might take. I just needed to get to the SmithsonianMuseum of Natural History.

"Luke, You cant hand yourself over." Allison said to me.

"I have a plan. Trust me." I said.

They looked solemn as I ran down the staircase to the Smithsonian. I had to go alone as well. I ran past blood filled halls and the dead. I saw mangled bodies everywhere I turned. I saw a blood stained portrait of George Washington. I shook my head and ran out to the city streets. I saw a few left over zombies and sent bullets in them. I heard shouts above and saw my friends on the roof. I took off away from the CapitolBuilding and headed down the street to the Smithsonian Institute.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Oh my god," I said.

"What?" Zane said.

"How did you get to this timeline?" I asked.

"They all used this thing called the bridge device. But it broke," he said.

"Oh then never mind," I said.

"Were you planning on using it to go to another timeline?" He asked.

"Maybe…" I looked off.

He laughed. I rested my head on his muscular shoulder. He sighed out and we watched the ocean roll over the sides of the boat. I was truly starting to miss Luke. Especially with Jack and Zane in their own little fling. Especially with Jack looking a small equivalent to Luke. They were both super tall and Zane and I were shorter than them. It gave me a sad vibe.

We looked over and saw the coast of India. The beautiful country I'd never had the pleasure of seeing before. Now I had to blow a part of it up. I guess I was becoming an action addict as well. I felt my hands ready to wire and blow up this place. I was ready. But not willing. It was confusing.

Zane breathed out and started to talk about Jack and Eureka.

"Of all the things in the world, I never thought something like this would happen. I use to go to clubs on the weekend and talk to guys about it…but I never thought It would actually happen." Zane said.

"Girls can make boys do anything," I smiled.

"Whatever," he laughed. "But thanks Ingrid, I owe you and Shawna big time."

"You should take Shawna shopping and humor her." I said.

"I'm not that kind of guy, I just like Jack. I'm not that whole let's go shopping and paint our nails type of Bi guy." He informed me.

I nodded, "I'd do it." I said.

"Go shopping with her? You really think I should?" He asked.

"Yeah, Just let her show you stuff and give comments. Tell her what makes her beautiful."

"God, Fine." He complained.

"Yay! Told you, girls. We got magic powers or something." I laughed again.

**LUKE'S POV**

Inside the Smithsonian I saw grass had started rising out of the cracks in it. It looked gross and abandoned as well. Which was sad considering. I had a feeling that by tonight everything was going to be resolved and fixed, starting with Annie. It had to be Annie first. She was the biggest playing card of this stack. She was the queen in a game of wizards chess. I chuckled and walked by a fallen Elephant. Rats scurried away from it as I walked into the marine life. I heard a footstep and turned around.

I heard wind rattle and I looked at the broken exhibits. A large sea mammal was swaying back and forth from it's one connecting wire. I saw a wall and it was covering in blood. It was dried but still.

"Annie?" I called.

There was no response. I sighed and walked back into the main lobby. I saw a rat run by and shrieked. I hated rats! They were awful. I got up and ran to the first floor gift shop. I looked around and took a few things to take back to Ingrid and the boys.

I smiled at the things I scored. Then I walked out and found a broken down vending machine. I broke down the glass and pulled out a water bottle. I opened it and let the tasteless musty water slid down my throat. I coughed and threw the bottle down. I walked down the hallway and looked at the old photos.

**INGRID'S POV**

When we docked in India Zane and Jack were holding hands. I smiled widely at them. It was adorable. We stepped off of the ship and got on dry land.

"Never Again." Myka said.

"That was impossible," Steve said.

"Seemed like you did fine with me," I shrugged.

"Yeah," Rhetta moved her glasses up. "I felt no problems."

We walked away from our stolen boat and headed up hill to the Indian town. Several people shouted at us about the boat and Myka threw the keys into the crowd. I walked with Shawna and Rhetta as we got closer to the warehouse. It was inland a ways. It was believed to be an old Monk temple, but really it wasn't.

"You two gay?" an Indian asked Zane and Jack.

"You are Indian?" Zane asked as we walked away.

I glanced back at the guy. His face was in a look of pure confusion. I couldn't help but laugh.

"They're Bi," Myka told him.

The man nodded and gave us a dirty look. I smiled at him, which only confused him more.

Steve hailed a Taxi and for the first time I realized that all the men we were with were into guys. I cracked up. When I told Shawna she started laughed as well. Everyone liked guys in our group. Talk about a mission. It was going to be fun. I got one of those jittery feelings where you just want to explode for no reason. You don't feel as if you're in your own body. It's like you're just so overcome with unexplained feelings that it just happens. I wanted to scream. It only made me laugh harder.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We…We all liked boys!" Rhetta cracked up.

They looked at each other. I saw the realization slowly dawn on them. It was pure joy for me. My day couldn't have gotten any better.

"That's hilarious," Zane said.

Steve laughed along with us.

**LUKE'S POV**

When Annie walked out behind me I gasped. I dropped all of the things I had collected and cleared my throat.

"What do you know Luke Conard," Annie asked me.

"I know you aren't yourself." I said.

"Aren't I?" She asked.

"Maybe I was always this crazy," Annie said.

"You weren't. And you want to know how I know? Because when you killed me I went to the afterlife and met the good side of you. She wants to get back. But you won't let her." I said. "Remember how you said you'd never forget me. You told me to let go and I still held on. Remember when we met on that plane and ran into Clay in the street. How we killed zombies and cured the world? All the times we laughed?" I asked.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

I looked into her eyes and saw the glimmer of her old self. It was working.

"Remember your sister Danielle and her kids, Remember Rhetta and the OCPD van. Remember when I rescued you two and we ran to Eureka? Remember when you worked for the CIA? Remember…" Then she pulled out another gun.

I heard a scream and she pulled the trigger. It wasn't from Annie this time.

The bullet ran into my left calf and lodged there. I fell back.

**GUYS! 5 More Chapters of Book 3, Then it's off to Book 4, yo. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Glorious Return

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 11:

**LUKE'S POV**

It was Danielle who tackled Annie to the ground. They were locked in combat. I saw the gun slid over to the elephant near the rats. I groaned. I was going to have to face this fear. I crawled over to the elephant hearing the rats squeak. I reached a hand over and felt my newest bullet wound burn. I got the gun and collapsed out of exhaustion. I saw Danielle get pinned down by Annie. She slid over and got Annie underneath her.

"Sorry sister," Danielle said punching Annie out.

Annie groaned and she was out cold.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Just dandy," I said.

"Good, I'll go get help, Stay here." She ran off.

"Cause I have a choice," I yelled.

I laid back and looked at the old ceiling. I forced myself to crawl up and felt the bullet wound burn. I looked over at Annie and saw her hair fallen over her face. I remembered what the good Annie said in the afterlife.

"Allison has to save me,"

I'd have to remember and tell them that. I looked at her and thought of all the pain she must have gone through for the past ten years. All the sadness and misery and pain. She must have been through loads. I held the gun up and listened to her breathing. I saw the sun start to set out through the distance. D.C. after night.

**INGRID'S POV**

When we pulled up to the temple we ran out without paying. The taxi driver screamed and drove off bitterly. We came into the temple and I saw the entrance. This time Zane, Rhetta, Shawna and I were the lookout. We blocked the entrance and allowed them to get inside. It was overall empty. I knew there would be casualties with this one. Well I guess the previous few had deaths as well. It made me feel sick inside.

Zane smiled as Jack spoke with him over the headsets we had. It was a pretty disturbing conversation of what Jack and Zane would do later. I shut off Jack's channel and listened to Myka telling the scene down there.

"Found an old door, Get down," She said.

I heard an old lever go off and several arrows shoot.

"Arrows, how original " Myka said.

Steve laughed as they continued to walk.

"Short walk, Already in the warehouse. Setting up bombs now," Myka addressed us.

"Call Ms. F and get our back up ride out of here." Steve said.

"Got it, over." I said.

I pulled out my burn phone and called Ms. F. She answered after it ringed thrice.

"Ingrid," She said.

"Ready to go." I said.

"Your plane is located just six miles east of the warehouse. Set off the bomb as you fly over." She hung up.

"Got it," I told the others.

"Okay, We're coming back up." They said.

We covered the entrance as the others came out of it. We quickly ran to the taxis on the street below. I hailed one and we hopped in. I told him to drive six miles east. He did so. I looked out the window and saw the old warehouse. I wasn't ready to leave yet. I wanted to stay with my friends here on this mission. But instead I saw the road fade into a helicopter. Zane paid the guy and we ran to it.

"Ingrid, Zane, Myka, Steve, Rhetta and Jack?" The pilot asked.

"And Shawna," Shawna said as she got on.

"Oh right, Off we go." He took off just as we stepped on.

These people didn't waste any time. They were efficient.

**LUKE'S POV**

Allison came back with everyone else that was headed back to England with me. I filled them in on what happened and Allison nodded slowly. She seemed to understand better than the others. Except maybe Clay.

"We need to get her to the nearest hospital." Joan said.

"No." Allison said.

"What do you mean no?" Joan asked.

"I took a few things from GlobalDynamicsMedicalBay, I can do this here." Allison bend down and pulled a few objects out of her pack.

I saw medical tools from GD. I was impressed with her.

"When she walked into GD the first time, it sent me a copy of her DNA and brain scans. If I can do this right, it should cancel the plague out and regrow her brain." Allison placed it on her head and I heard the familiar beeping and scanning.

I held my breath as Annie's body lurched into paralysis. Her body was frozen.

"Just a precaution." Allison said.

She scanned over Annie's body and then pulled out a blood sample. Her tablet dinged and she handed me the results. I looked it over thoroughly.

"I have no idea what this says," I handed it back.

She laughed, "She's got brain defaults and the plague is mostly in her leg."

Allison plunged in a vaccine into Annie's body. Annie started convulsing and we all jumped back.

"Don't touch her," Allison said.

We all stared down at her body. She was moving rapidly and rolling on the floor. It was like a stroke only a mental version. I watched as Annie's eyes opened and she started screaming. Lydia and Jackson started hugging and Lydia turned her eyes away. I saw Stiles and Tiffany do the same thing. Quinn just held hands with Clay. Clay was being strong watching this. Annie screamed harder and I saw her eyes black over. Physically turn black. She stopped and fell onto the floor.

"Now I have to re grow her brain." Allison ran down.

She flashed a light into Annie's eyes. They didn't move in their solid form. I saw Allison put two small objects onto Annie's temples.

Allison jumped back and walked farther back than we were.

We stepped back with her and watched Allison hit the button. Annie immediately began screaming and her body was covering in an orange glow with blue electricity flowing around it. Annie cried and the color returned to her eyes. Then there was a split moment when I thought I saw two Annie's. One was leaving the Annie on the ground and the other was melting into her. The one leaving looked put evil and got sucked into the small metal things attached to Annie's head.

Then Annie screamed louder and ripped the things off of her head. The field broke and she threw them across the room. Annie got up and looked at all of us.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Annie, you're in the Smithsonian museum." Joan said.

"How did I get here? I was in Eureka with Luke and Allison…When…Oh my god." Annie yelled.

"It's two thousand twenty three Annie," I said.

"How?" She asked.

"You were infected and only partially turned. In the mean time you've launched war against the USA and killed many people." Allison said.

"What? I…" Annie fell back.

"Come with me, Annie. I'll fill you in." Joan said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Break-Up

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. Or the song "We are Never getting back together" By Taylor Swift.**

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 12:

**LUKE'S POV**

It was Stiles who went up and hugged Annie after Joan told her everything that had happened. He just hugged her and said he didn't blame her for killing Allison. He wasn't mad at her. Because it wasn't her fault. Then Derek calmed down and he even shook hands with her. Annie just cried.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried to everyone.

Then Lydia came over and hugged her as well.

"You may be pretty old, but you look good. I don't hate you either. Allison was my best friend but I understand." Lydia said.

After they had all hugged her Annie turned to me and her eyes filled with even more tears.

"I killed you," She sobbed.

"It's okay," I said.

"No! Luke I shot you! Seven times…Plus just now." She yelled over her tears.

"Annie, it's okay." I said.

"No!" She cried.

I pulled her into a hug despite the constant pushing away. She gave in and cried hard into my shoulder. I hugged her tighter and felt her tears drip onto the scrubs shirt I was wearing from GD.

"I'm…I'm sorry to all of you." Annie wiped her nose.

"It's okay," Tiffany said.

"Yeah," Pete agreed.

"Annie, you weren't yourself." Danielle said.

"That's for sure," Annie said.

I smiled.

Annie looked up and I sighed. Now we had to get to England.

**LUKE'S POV(Two Hours Later)**

"So we're all in agreement?" I asked.

"Yes, We're all leaving and moving to New America," Lydia said. "Call her!"

"Okay!" I called Ms. F on the Sat phone.

It rang a few times before she answered.

"Luke? You're alive?" She asked.

"Yes, Ms. Frederick, We're ready to get out. Can you send a jet to come over. We're leaving this dump behind. We'll say the plague returned just as we were leaving." I said.

"Oh…Okay, I'll have someone over there in five hours." She said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So?" Annie said after I hung up.

"We leave in five hours!" I said.

They all cheered and for the first time in two months I cheered too. I couldn't wait to get back and see Ingrid and my boy. In the meantime I was going to have to stick around D.C. and get over the fact I'd never be returning here again.

Like ever.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to America," I said.

Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"_I remember when we broke, first time. Saying this is it I've had enough, cause like, We haven't seen each other in ten years, since you infected us with plague, what?"_ I sung

_"Then you come around again and say, baby, I miss you and I sware I'm zombie free, trust me." Quinn sang_

_"Remember how that lasted for a month, I hate you," _Lydia sang.

"_Ohhhh, we called it off again last night but this time I'm telling you, America we are never getting back together, You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. Cause weee are never ever ever, getting back…together." _I sang with Quinn, Clay and Lydia.

"Like ever," Derek said deeply.

We continued in musical harmony laughing and crying. It seemed to be a fun thing to do. I knew once we got home that it would never be this way again. I found that out after the plague.

After we finished I started laughing hysterically. We'd just broken up with America through song. Cause it could hear us right? I'm totally sure.

**INGRID'S POV**

I landed in England a couple hours later. We stepped off the helicopter stretching. A black stretched Limo was waiting for us outside. I looked at the others and Ms. Frederick rolled down the window.

"Get in," She said.

We took our things and walked over to her. She held the door open and we clambered inside. A guard shut the door and the limo took off. Ms. Frederick looked at us in the dark limo. She turned on lights and we could seem more clearly.

"All twelve Warehouse's have been destroyed. Warehouse 13 is untouchable, we've made sure. Now listen, Our team in America has just fallen back and they're all alive…Including Annie and Luke." Ms. Frederick spoke.

Then it dawned on me. For the past week I'd been telling myself that Luke we okay. That he was still alive. With all the commotion that was going on in the world I had forgotten that Luke was shot by Annie several times in Eureka. I had been lying to myself and practically forgetting that my husband had been killed. In the meantime I allowed myself a single tear and a whimper. Then I switched back to smiling. I wasn't sure how to feel. I forgot my husband was killed, but it's okay he's alive. How do you respond to that? You really can't. So I didn't. I just nodded to her.

"We've sent a jet out to pick them up. It should be there in a hour or two. Then they come back here and we fill them in on everything that's happened. Also, them men who've been stealing from the Warehouse's are going into hiding. Rachel, Elaina, Stefan and Damon spotted them but they got away in Germany."

"How are they?" I asked.

"Good, They've said Rachel is coming along quite well. Better than Elaina in fact." She said. "They're looking for a long forgotten cure."

"Joey will be pleased!" I said.

"I'm sure he will," Ms. Fredericks aid.

"So what do we do now?" Zane asked.

"Mr. Donovan, We will take you to your homes in New America then a limo will be by to pick you up. Your loved ones will be back in seven hours." She said.

"Great," I said.

Zane and Jack glanced at each other.

I smirked and looked down at my bare hands. I'd have to get my wedding ring back from my car. I looked out the window and smiled. Luke would be back here soon and everything would go back to normal soon enough. In the meantime I'd just have to survive the next few hours.


	13. Chapter 13: The Mall and Way Home

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. Hollister, Abercrombie or Vans. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 13:

**LUKE'S POV**

We all sat outside the SmithsonianMuseum looking around. Annie pointed to the SmithsonianCastle and recounted all the funny times she'd had there.

"I had to break traffic laws just to get there before my sister sometimes, She was sure I wasn't working for the Smithsonian." Annie said.

"In my defense, you weren't." Danielle said.

"In your defense," Annie laughed.

I smiled and breathed out the cold air. I shivered.

"Can we like break into the mall and steal jackets?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, we have nearly an hour and a half," Matt said.

Annie and I took off to the Mall. I knew I heard running feet behind me from everyone else. I could hear Pete's pants and groans from running. Tiffany giggled and they slowed down to a walk as we neared the mall. I saw the large signs and broken glass of the once crowded mall.

"We had to shut it down after a while," Joan said.

"Got too chaotic," Auggie said holding Danielle's hand as we ran.

We broke through the old boards and busted into the mall. I saw tables and stands knocked over. Wind blew through the open halls and I could smell the faint smell of Hollister and Abercrombie. It made me laugh again. It was good to have familiar scents around.

"Come on," Annie led me up to the top floor, to Hollister.

We took the broken stairs and came up to the third floor. I saw everyone else down below looking for food or clothes. Annie took me past several shopping stores and we came into Hollister. She ran to the back, past cobwebs and rats to the check out. She bent down and connected a few old wires. Then she put a CD in the machine and music blared through the mall. Annie jumped up and looked at me.

"Anything I can help you with?" Annie acted like she worked here.

"We have an assortment of vintage clothing here," She said.

"I can tell," I picked up a moth eaten shirt from the floor, "Very vintage,"

She laughed.

I walked into the back and found a stack of untouched leather jackets. Annie walked up behind me and put the jacket on me. I looked at myself in the broken mirror and thought I looked pretty cool. I took out my camera and took a picture of Annie and I. It would be circling around in the World's view of America now. Then I took a few of the shop and pointed to the top of the Hollister sign. Then we walked outside. I saw The others down below. I zoomed in.

"Smile, You all." I said.

They all jumped up. I snapped the picture. Annie laughed again. We walked into Abercrombie and I changed into one of their athletic shirts. Then I saw my jeans were torn and cut. I changed into a new pair of skinny jeans and then I noticed my shoes were dirty. I walked down the hall and found a vans store. I walked in and put on a pair of _Vans off the walls. _I felt renewed. When I walked back into Abercrombie I found Annie in a white blouse, blue skinny jeans, shades, and a leather jacket. She sprits a little bit of cologne and then I found a man's cologne. I sprayed it on and breathed it in. Afterwards Annie smiled at me and stuck her hands in her back pockets.

"Luke, there something I need to tell you." She said.

"What?"

**INGRID'S POV**

I sat in my home talking with Jim and Tanya about Luke's return home.

"He gets home tonight?" Tanya asked.

"Yes!" I thrilled. "Do you think you could watch the boys a little longer?" I asked.

"Well, we have a total of five children with us!" Tanya said. "But sure,"

"What do you mean five?" I asked.

"Derek Conard, Nathan Conard-Norman, Matthew McCall, Ian and Alyssa Whittemore." Tanya said.

"Who are the last three?' I asked.

"They were flown out from America. They belong to some new friends of Luke and everyone's." Jim called.

"Apparently, they're related to the werewolves as well. And they're the same age as Derek and Nathan, isn't that funny?"

"Huh, Yeah." I said.

"Hey Ingrid, I have to go. Nice talking to you." Tanya hung up.

I pulled the phone back and put it down on the receiver. I flipped on the TV.

"New photos from America show Luke Conard with formerly alleged killer Annie Walker. It seems their at the Washington D.C. Mall."

I looked at the photos. A couple of them were Hollister. I saw Luke in scrubs and a leather jacket with Annie smiling behind him. I looked at her curiously. She seemed normal again. I didn't see the evil in her eyes like I did when she shot him. I guess everything can be fixed.

**ANNIE'S POV**

I needed to tell Luke what I had been hiding since the day I died. The day I was going to tell him that I had feelings for him. Feelings I didn't know what to do with. I needed to get his off of my chest. Because once we were in England he would be with Ingrid and I would be with myself. I had to tell him now, it was my time to. I known I had felt something for him. Something I couldn't explain. Something I needed help with. Plus with everyone downstairs it was the perfect time too.

"What?" He asked.

"I…Okay. Look, all those years ago when you were in the office with me I was going to tell you that I…well I had this feeling for you. I didn't know what to do with it. I needed to tell you and I hoped maybe I wasn't the only one." I said.

Luke looked down and my heart stopped.

"I know, Years ago when I thought Ingrid was dead I felt something for you too. But I'm married and I have kids." He said.

I slumped back. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"All I wanted to know was that you had feelings for me." I told him.

Luke shook his head and I heard a plane above us. Even over the music I could hear it coming in for a landing. We took off to the plane in excitement. I heard the others cheering down below. Allison and Pete were high fiving. Danielle and Joan were crying and The werewolves were howling. Which made me laugh. I saw Lydia smiling and kissing Jackson. We ran down the stairs at an astonishing pace. We flew down to the first floor and joined the others. Allison led the way outside to our way out of here. I heard the plane engine die down and the music slowly faded out. We took off to the plane. A guard waved to us and I saw thunder cracking everywhere. The dark storm clouds were flowing everywhere.

"All aboard," he said.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed getting on the plane.

Luke high fived the man who looked quite stunned at his direct approach. He sat down next to me alone with Allison. I saw Clay and Quinn sit further on down the way. It was a double sided plane which meant we were all pretty much facing each other. There was a long elegant table in the center. When the president of New America wants something done. She does it right.

"Next Stop…England." The pilot yelled.

We all had joyous tears in our eyes. We were getting a new chance in life. A new life. We were leaving this dark world behind for a new world. A lighter world.


	14. Chapter 14: The Plane in the Storm

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. Hollister, Abercrombie or Vans. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 14:

**LUKE'S POV**

When the jet took off we took last looks at America. We wanted to soak up every last bit of it we could before we never came back here again. I thought about the girl from the Inn as we took off. What would her life hold from now on? Would she ever be happy? She was such a pleasant girl. She ran a wonderful Inn in Virginia. I really hope she made it through this. I felt bad we couldn't take her with us. That she had to stay here in Hell while we went to live in England and prosper. Part of me wanted to turn around and pick her up. What made us so special? What gave us the right to go on free while she suffered through everything here?

I looked out at the storm clouds above the capitol and saw rain start to fall down around the jet. Soon we were over the ocean. This jet moved at a quickened pace. It wouldn't be long before we got to England and to Ingrid. Annie smiled at me.

"It's werid," She said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Leaving…" Annie said.

"New America is wonderful through," Allison said.

"Yeah, We have streets for everyone's hometown. I live on Los Angeles Street with half of the population. The other half Is Eureka and small towns." I said.

"Eureka Ave. is the best though." Allison winked.

"Sure," I said. "We'll have to commission a Washington D.C. Street."

"That'd be great," Annie said.

I thought about what she said. How she liked me back in the day and maybe today. I had to admit, seeing her brought up feelings from the past. But I loved Ingrid deeply and never planned on letting her go…Ever. She was the love of my life and the best wife I could of ever asked for.

"I'm kind of nervous to be back," Clay said.

"I'm nervous to be there," Stiles said.

"Where did you say the kids are?" Lydia asked.

"A friends in Norwich, They should be safe there." I said.

"Derek and I were thinking we would adopt Allison and Scott's son Matt," Stiles said.

"You two are together?" Joan asked.

"You bet," Stiles said.

"Yeah," Derek said.

"Never would I have thought," Annie said.

We all laughed.

"Will there be a new Beacon Hills Road?" Jackson asked.

"Probably," Tiffany said.

"Cool," Lydia said.

I looked out the window as they all talked about England and what there was to do there. A tram came twice a day from Paris to New America and back. So that was something. In other words, you could go to Paris daily for free. It was part of the Perks of being the last of the Americans. Soon it would just be New Americans. There wouldn't be full blood Americans anymore. It would be back to England and Brits. We were the last generations besides Lydia, Scott, Allison and Jackson's kids. They were really the last generation of Americans. Then it was all over. No more, game over. America would be shrouded in darkness and forgotten. It would be in turmoil and chaos. Pure agony and evil sinister forces would rule it. Werewolves and Vampires would run free. They would dominate the Americas. Panem, CUPA, Ontario, Hale and Monroe would all fall into shadow. Leaving behind the remains of a once great nation.

"Three hours away already?" Clay asked.

"Are you for real?" I asked.

How long had I been looking out the window.

"Luke, You have a phone call." The lone attendant said.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the programmed phone in the plane.

"Hello?" I asked.

"God, Luke is that really you?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, chunk, it's me." I said.

Ingrid laughed a said sorrowful laugh, "I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed me too," I said.

She laughed again, "Haha,"

"I'm headed to the airport to meet you."

"I'll be on the plane, Maybe! Oh shoot did I get the wrong flight. Hey! Annie are we on the right plane to England." I yelled.

She looked at me funny until I mouthed it was Ingrid, "OH my god, you might be right. I think we got on the wrong plane." Annie said.

"Looks like we might be late, Ingrid," I said.

"What?" Derek asked.

Annie laughed and told him. It calmed him down. How he thought I was serious was beyond me. It was pretty obvious that were on the right plane. How many could be headed to England?

We talked for a whole two hours and I hung up. She didn't want to but I wanted to talk with the others for a bit. We were coming in close to England. I could just make out Ireland in the distance. I sat down and Annie gripped the seat.

"It's okay." I said.

"I have a bad feeling," She said.

Then the plane cabin lights flickered.

"I have the same feeling," Allison said.

"Dad, Luke dude," Clay said.

"It's okay Clay, nothing is going to happen." I said.

"You adopted Clay?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Adorable," She said.

The lights came back on above Ireland. England was just a short ten minutes away now. No big deal. We got this.

**INGRID'S POV**

I waited at the airport with practically the entire English and New American continents. Which were one in the same. I could see the plane in the distance. I jumped up with Shawna. Rhetta seemed glad to get Clay back.

"I'm going to scream." I started hyperventilating.

"Chill out," A random woman said.

"Excuse me! But my husband is on there honey, I don't know why you're even here." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

It was true though. Too many people showed up for this. Which was weird.

**LUKE'S POV**

I started to get weird vibes as well. The plane was vibrating. And by a lot I mean a lot. I didn't know if it had enough gas or what. The lights flickered then thunder cracked outside. I looked at the others and saw their terrified expressions. I gasped and then I heard thunder and saw lightning hit the plane. The right wing caught fire. Black smoke bellowed out from around it. I looked at Annie and the others. They all were freaking out. Stiles and Derek, Lydia and Jackson, Pete and Tiffany, Clay and Quinn were all holding hands. I looked at my friends. Joan, Matt, Danielle and Auggie were all freaking out. I looked at Annie and Allison. We all took hands and prayed.

Then lightning hit the other wing and fire engulfed the plane. I heard a loud buzz as the plane's engines started to fail. Our momentum started to fail and I felt the plane start to lose it's position. We were declining into the docks and boats. I screamed along with the others. Derek and the others were crying.

"I love you Luke," Annie screamed.

I hugged her and Danielle.

"I love you all, I love you son, daughter in law, friends," I yelled.

The engine screamed over our cries and screams for help. I heard the pilot cursing. Then I looked up and saw the front of the plane crumble. Derek and Stiles' bodies flew back and blood was everywhere. Lydia and Jackson were crushed under the impact. Fire was everywhere. Then I saw Clay and Quinn die and Matt and Joan get jolted with pipes through their abdomens. This all happened in a second. Then I looked up from Annie and Allison and saw a pipe head straight at me.


	15. Chapter 15: The End For Now

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Revolution, Warehouse 13, Twilight, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. Hollister, Abercrombie or Vans. **

**Dark World 3: Annie's Darkness**

Chapter 15:

**LUKE'S POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting next to Annie on a plane.

"Attention all passengers of Flight 2137 From LAX Airport to Will Rogers, Oklahoma City. We are going to be entering the city in nice cool weather. It should be an easy trip." The Captain said over the intercom.

I gaped out into space. I looked down and found myself in the clothes I had died in though. I quickly pushed Annie awake. She yawned and then jumped up from her seat.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to sit down." The flight attendant said.

"But. What the Hell is going on!" Annie said.

"Ma'am please, I don't want to have to retain you." She said again.

Annie slumped down and looked at me wide eyed. I looked out the window and saw Oklahoma underneath us.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up as the captain said we were close to Oklahoma City!" I said.

"You don't think…" Annie started.

"That it was all a dream?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"It couldn't have been…Ten years?" I asked.

"Time isn't constant in dreams." Annie said.

I looked down and saw Oklahoma City's Downtown. I remembered thinking that I hadn't been here since I was with Kristina Horner years before.

"What the hell?" Annie said again.

"I don't think the plague exists," I said.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"When we landed the first time…it was dark and raining." I said.

"So?" Annie said.

My ears popped. We were landing in Oklahoma City. I looked outside the window and saw people and planes flying into the airport. I flashed back to seeing dead bodies and chaos the first time. I looked back to Annie and she shook her head. Maybe it had all been a dream? It seemed logical. I knew zombies, werewolves, Eureka, Warehouses and vampires couldn't have existed. The plane pulled into the gate and cars and men came around the plane. They locked us into place. Then people started to get up and collect their things. I stood up with Annie and looked around. We didn't have anything with us.

"Auggie," Annie felt for her phone.

Then she sighed. She didn't have one with her this time. We stepped into line and shuffled out.

"Thank you for flying," Flight Attendants said.

"Uh sure," I said.

I flashed back to seeing the plane crash in front of me. Seeing Clay and everyone die. It made me want to vomit.

Annie and I walked with the crowd into the airport. We both knew we wouldn't be catching out connecting flights. Instead we ran to the exit. Annie looked around and we saw strangers walking around everywhere. I remembered seeing a few being killed by zombies. Just some of their looks made me think they had died. Of course it had happened ten years ago.

Annie hailed a taxi outside.

"Take us to downtown Oklahoma City, Official CIA business." Annie said.

The taxi driver rolled his eyes and we sped off downtown.

"The station?" I asked.

"The station," she nodded.

We sped along the road looking out at the city and roads. Everyone seemed to be living normally.

"What was happening?" I asked.

"I feel like we're in a mental institution and we're being looked at." She said.

The taxi driver stopped and we ran out. He yelled at us and we just left. I saw the station up ahead. I remembered the tornado and zombies. I wanted to cry. I had no idea what was going on. We got to the door and saw Clay walking outside. He looked thirty still.

"CLAY!" We called.

"Luke, ANNIE!" HE called back.

He ran to us. He tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"We don't know, we woke up on our plane!" I said.

"I woke up in the park, Which I where I was when I first met you too." He said.

"Let's go inside," Annie said hugging Clay.

"I can't believe we all died like that." He said.

"No kidding, I'm scared. I saw you get crushed." I said.

"Luke, Annie, Clay!" Quinn ran out of the station.

We ran to her and hugged her. She started crying and kissed Clay. We ran back inside and I saw Derek, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Joan, Danielle, Allison, Matt, Tiffany, and Pete. Rhetta was in the corner talking with Ham.

"Now…I'm confused." I said.

"So are we," Derek said. "We woke up here."

"So did all of this happen? Did we die?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course you did," A voice said.

I turned around and saw Earl, Grace and Tessa. They smiled. I gaped at them.

"So this is the afterlife, again?" I asked.

"Yep," Earl said.

"Hey Clay," Grace said.

Clay started crying and ran to his aunt. They hugged. I looked back and saw Rhetta and the others that weren't on the plane vanish. I looked outside and saw the city turn to rubble. We were dead.

"Ready to move on?" Tessa asked.

I looked at the others.

They smiled.

"In a minute," I said.

I walked over to everyone and hugged them. Derek pulled me tight and I groaned.

"Think you broke my back," I said.

The rest of the day was filled with.

"Remember when we chased Luke and Allison and the others?" Lydia said.

"Remember when we were at that Inn…"

"Remember when we blew up Eureka…"

"Remember when we founded New America…"

"Remember when we fixed the zombie problem… twice!"

We laughed.

Then after that was done we all sat there quietly soaking in the fact that we had died.

"What will happen to my kids?" Lydia asked.

"Ingrid, takes Nathan and Derek. Jim and Tanya take Ian and Alyssa and Rhetta takes care of Matthew McCall." Earl said.

"What happens to Ingrid?" I asked.

"She's okay, But her story isn't over yet." Earl said.

I nodded.

Then I saw a bright light shine outside the station doors. I stood up and looked at it. Annie cried. I hugged her and then Allison hugged me. Clay walked over and hugged me as well. My family. Earl opened the doors and a beautiful blinding light shined into the station. He walked forward with Tessa and Grace. We all looked at each other.

"Let's go…" I took, Clay and Annie's hands.

We all walked into together. I looked back and saw the door fade away. Then the light took up all of my senses. It was magnificent. I just knew I would need to look after Ingrid now. Because it wasn't over yet.

**Me= All of the emotions. **

**This Book= Continues with Dark World 4: Taken**

**You= :O "I can't believe that just happened!" **

** But I'm so going to read the next book. **

** Because Ingrid is in trouble…**

** And this time there may not be a way out.**

** Once the residents of New America are Taken.**


End file.
